Paw Patrol: Friends Right?
by Firststone Cray
Summary: Ever since birth, Chase and Skye have known each other and have become very great friends. But what happens when that all changes and they want to be something more? (LONG STORY)
1. The Beginning

**HELLO GUYS! HERE IS MY SECOND STORY! ENJOY! HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FIRST ONE THAT WILL BE UPDATED LATER ON! THIS STORY IS BASED ON WHEN THE PUPS WERE AND WHERE NOT IN THE PAW PATROL!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol whatsoever**

This all starts from back then. Chase had been born a week before Skye. They both remained in the same hospital. The hospital of Roseville. And since then, they have both known each other. They've had play dates, relaxing time, and even lived next door to each other. But only as friends. For now….

(Chase's POV)

I've known Skye since we have been born! She, was my first friend I had ever made. I find her very fun to play with and I'm always entertained every time she does flips. But I know one thing for sure, I do not think of her as my crush. Just friends. Besides, there is another girl out there for me. Her name is Jackie. She is always around. Very nice, and very cute at the same time. I hope that one day I would be able to ask her out some time.

(Skye's POV)

I think I am like the luckiest girl to be friends with Chase at the moment. Well, before we met Jackie. I'm very glad Chase finally found someone to like for once in his life. Now people don't have to be making fun of him and I anymore. I don't like him like that. Even though I've played with him for like, the whole of my life. Just think about it. I've gone on play dates with him, we had a sleepover at my house, we both accidentally blew up a fireworks for the fourth of July when we are six. Luckily, the firefighters with that other small pup. I'm pretty sure that was a dalmatian, came by and took that fire down like it was nothing. Yeah, those were cool memories. I just hope nothing changes.

(Normal POV. )

It was another sunny day at Roseville. Chase had been the first one to wake up in his family and go downstairs to start his day. Like every other day, he always was the first one to get ready for school and get to the bus stop first. His older brothers, Brian and Sutter, would always come down 10-20 minutes after he did. And as always, Skye would be the first.

"Hey Skye!" Chase began waving.

"Hi Chase." She smiled. "Good morning Brian and Sutter."

"Morning Skye." They both said.

"So, this is the last time we would be seeing you guys before you're off to New York?" Skye said.

"Yeah, But don't worry. We will be back to visit some time." Brian yawned.

"Just wish us luck when we get there." Sutter added.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Chase whimpered. "It just feels like it was yesterday before when you guys use to ride on the school bus with us."

"Yeah, good times." Hubble signed remembering. Then, a car horn honks.

"Well, I guess our ride is here. We should get going." Brain said.

"Ok. I guess this is goodbye to you guys." Sutter waved.

"Bye! We'll miss you guys!" Chase and Skye said.

"Bye. And be nice to Mom and Dad would ya?" Brian respond.

"Sure thing!" Chase waved as they both Brain and Sutter left.

"I'm sure they are going to be great doctors." Skye said to Chase as they enter the school bus.

"Yeah! I mean, they were so good at that test the other day. There is nothing that can stop them."

Chase bragged sort of. The first person they would always see in the middle of the bus of course, is Jackie.

"Hey Chase!" Jackie started.

"Oh. H-Hi Jackie." Chase tried to speak. "Mind if I sit here for a little bit?"

"Not at all!" Jackie smiled pulling Chase over to her as Skye walked over to the back and sat down.

"I'm happy for him." She smiled. And all of the sudden…

"Why is that? Cause Jackie is going to take Chase away from you?" A voice teased with Skye. Which she knew exactly who it was.

"Ugh. What do you want from me Zuma?" Skye asked annoyed. Chase and her have known Zuma since kindergarten. He was usually the one who started rumors of them to going out. That was just to see Skye rage quit like before. They don't get along so well on the other hand.

"What? Just saying?" He laughs a bit.

"Oh please Zuma. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Well, you just said it once, so." Zuma laughed a little more.

"You know what I mean! Stop doing that!" Skye said pushing him.

"Okay! Okay! Geez Skye. Stop being such an annoying cockapoo." And in the background. People are shouting, oooo very quietly. Even Chase and Jackie heard it from where they were.

"Oh no." Chase said.

"Ah don't worry about her. She can handle him well." Jackie whispered trying to change the topic.

"Hmm. Says the guy who was most likely born on the highway. You know, where all the accidents are made." Skye laughed as the crowd yelled 'Oooooo'.

"Says the one that breaks every mirror she stares at!" Another ooo came from the crowd.

"Hmmmm, so if you were a mirror, that would explain you. Right?" Another set of O was heard in the background. "And plus, at least I'm not the one dressed like garbage. Who knows? The bus driver could get arrested from dropping you off here." Skye says turning around and walking off the bus as well as everyone else was while Zuma just sat back their. Too embarrassed to stand up.

"Wow. I guess you showed him who is boss huh Skye?" Chase said catching up with her.

"Yeah. Ain't nobody going to make fun of me like that and expect to literally get away with it. Everyone knows you can't escape what you've already started." Skye smiled.

"Yeah true that. And also, guess what?" Chase said excited.

"What what?" Skye demanded to know.

"I asked Jackie out. And she said YES!" Chase said super happy.

"Really! That's amazing!" Skye said happy for him.

"Yeah. Thank you. I'm pretty sure there is nothing at all that can ruin this day!" Then all of the sudden, Skye gets a text message. And what is says on it is very very shocking.

"Oh no!" Skye gasped automatically in tears.

"What's wrong Skye?" Chase asked.

"Take a look for yourself…" She said showing Chase the text with the picture. This only left him shocked with tears forming in his eyes….

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. A Happy day turns dark

**KAY GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T FIND ME WEIRD FOR HAVING DOGS HAVE A HUMAN LIFE. Plz?**

"No no no no…" Chase started crying. "That can't be true. NO!"

"I'm not sure either. It could be an edited picture." Skye protested trying to calm him down.

"Well, come on. We're gonna go check." Chase demanded grabbing on to Skye's paw.

"But what about-" Skye tried to ask but was interrupted by Chase.

"Family is more important than school at the moment Skye. We have no choice!" Chase yelled at her.

"Fine. Let's hurry up!" Skye answered determined.

 **(Probably should have mention this earlier but the message said both their houses were destroyed by fire and they couldn't find anyone in the homes. Alive.)**

Once they got to their street, the first thing that they notice was the smell of smoke and people running out of their houses because of the smell. And it appears that Skye and Chase were the ONLY ones running into the street to where the remains of both their houses were.

"Wow…" Skye gasped staring at the burnt piles of rocks everywhere.

"I can't believe this all happened!" Chase complained. "They are actually…. gone!"

"Oh Chase…." Skye whimpered before crying and running up to him. "What are we gonna do? Your brothers have already left, both of our parents have just died. Now what?" Skye cried.

"I...I don't know Skye. I honestly don't know…" Chase tried to talk normal but due to this tragedy, caused his voice to sound like he was whispering. The next thing you know, a car pulls up next to them with a tag that says "Adventure Bay daycare". And a man walks out of the car right up to Chase and Skye.

"Excuse me. Are you the children of these houses known as Chase and Skye?" The man asked as Chase and Skye look at each other then turn to the man.

"Y-Yeah why?" Chase answered confused.

"As you already know or must know, your parents and whoever else were in those houses are now gone. Meaning you guy will have to be taken to a foster home for pets at Adventure Bay."

"You mean, we are leaving Roseville. Forever?" Skye whimpered sadder than before.

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry. Probably when you guys are older, you can live here again." The man muttered not really caring about their feelings at the moment.

"First, can we go say goodbye to our friends at our school?" Chase sniffed.

"Fine. Let's go." The man approved while he opened the door to his car.

"We will be okay Chase. Don't worry." Skye promised.

"And just when I finally get to go out with Jackie. This all happens." Chase groaned.

"I guess it was bad timing." Skye sniffed sadly.

"Well, look on the bright side. We don't have to deal with Zuma anymore. Right?" Chase added trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. But still. Our parents…" Skye whispered crying again. "It was just this morning, my mother had told me to expect the unexpected. That things can happen when they shouldn't have. She didn't know that her time was coming to an end. She couldn't wait to retire from her work. She couldn't wait to become a grandma to my future children. And especially, for both my mom and my dad, they couldn't wait to see what I've done to help changed the world." Skye cried.

"Wow." Chase whimpered with a voice crack of sadness and a single tear drop.

(Chase's POV)

Now, I know. On the outside it seems like I'm only a little sad. But on the inside of me. It's a hurricane of sadness. I've never seen Skye so sad in my whole life. And our parents are both dead! This day just went from the best day of my life ever to the darkest day I will ever live to see at the moment. I just wish there was something I could have done to avoid all of this from ever happening. But even God knows there was nothing for me or Skye to do to prevent that from happening. And, I guess that's how their lives were gonna end. Burned by fire, leaving nothing but ashes. I'm gonna miss Roseville. This was home to us. Now, it's literally fading. And there is absolutely nothing that could make us stay here. Nothing at all…

(Normal POV)

Once Chase and Skye got to the school, the first thing they did was go to their classroom. As well as the man driving the car. And the first thing they hear when they went inside of course, was Jackie.

"Chase! Skye! What happened? Where were you guys!" Jackie said worried.

"At the remains of their homes." The man answered for them. The classroom (Including Zuma) all gasped.

"What do you mean 'Remain of their homes?'" A student asked.

"Both of our houses were burned to the ground leaving no survivors at the houses." Chase said as everyone gasped.

"You mean, both of your parents are...dead?" Zuma out of everyone asked worried as Chase and Skye both nodded yes. Causing all the class to start talking. The most thing that they heard was "Sorry about your lost".

"Wait, so does this mean. You guys have to leave Roseville?" Jackie said almost crying.

"Yes, they are leaving Roseville and heading on to Adventure Bay. Were they would live in a foster home and be taken great care of." The man added.

"Yeah he is right. So we came here to say goodbye." Chase said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Chase..!" Jackie whimpered jumping out of her chair and hugging Chase with her tail down.

"I promise I will come to Adventure Bay and see you again." She cried.

"I hope so." Chase answered quietly.

"Time's up you to. Let's go." The man ordered grabbing on to Chase and Skye.

"Wait! Skye!" Zuma yelled holding her ear ring that he took from her 2 weeks ago. And he threw it to her.

"Thank you Zuma!" Skye yelled back finally smiling.

"Well I guess this is the end of our long life here at Roseville." Chase frowned.

"Yeah, but we will be back. Soon enough." Skye said putting on her earing.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER GUYS! I'LL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE RIGHT AWAY!**


	3. Welcome to Adventure Bay

**JUST LIKE I SAID! RIGHT AWAY! ENJOY!**

(Chase's POV)

Okay, so I guess this is how life is gonna go. I'm just super glad that I'm not doing this all alone. And I guess both Skye and I can get use to Adventure Bay. But not right away. I guess we can try to make new friends here and you know, hopefully, Jackie could come and visit us. That is, if she knows how to get here. Both me and Skye are slowly accepting the fact of our parent's deaths. We know they are in a better place now. Thats for sure. And I guess in a few years from now, we will be joining them. Soon, but not too soon.

(Skye's POV)

I'm very glad Zuma decided to give back my earing. Though I am still mad at him for everything else he started. But eh. Good riddance! I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while. I also managed to find a picture of my parents. That way I can always remember them. This is gonna be hard without them. But at least Chase is here with me. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost him along with my parents. I would literally go and bury myself alive.

(Normal POV)

It was almost night time. Chase had fallen asleep in the car while Skye was talking to the man which was known as Mr. JD. Skye had become friends with him since. Which made him a little less of a jerk then before.

"So yeah. Now you know why I take my business seriously. He said.

"Wow. What a hard, yet sounds very exciting backstory there sir!" Skye yipped.

"Thank you. Well, here is Adventure Bay." Mr. JD signed while staring out the window.

"Wow! This place looks so calm." Skye said looking around. "Hey! What is that?"

"Oh. That place. It's called the lookout. A young boy, his mother, and his father live their. I know his parents though. Mary Ann and Patrick. **(NOTE: THESE ARE NOT RYDER'S PARENT'S REAL NAME! NOBODY KNOWS THEIR REAL NAMES).** They both just barely had the boy a few months ago. His name is Ryder. And since his parents work for the mayor of Adventure Bay, she created that place for them to live in." Mr. JD explains.

"That kid is very lucky to grow up like that." Skye smiles. Then, Chase wakes up.

"Wha..?" He yawns as Skye giggles.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Chase said confused. 40 minutes before Chase woke up, Skye grabbed a marker and drew a mustache on his face and Mr. JD drew fake 3-D glasses on his face that look like they are real.

"Nothing at all." Skye laughed.

"And also, you might wanna clean your face later on." Mr. JD smirked.

"What? Oh please tell me I wasn't drooling in my sleep!" Chase groaned.

"Okay. You didn't drool in your sleep." Skye laughed some more.

"What? Then what's this liquid…" Chase said rubbing his face to see black marker all over his hand.

"Oh wow guys!" Chase smiled as well while Skye and Mr. JD laughed. Later on than, Mr. JD finally parked the car letting Chase and Skye get off.

"Okay guys. Here is where you will be staying till someone decides to adopt you." Mr. JD said.

"Nice!" Chase howled.

"Wait! Can it be buy 1 get 1 free for both of us?" Skye said not wanting to get adopted and leave Chase behind.

"Eh, why not? I know a lot of pups ask me the same question. So go ahead! I'll mark that down." He replied.

"Can it not be on my face again?" Chase joked as they both laughed.

"Don't worry. It won't be like that at all." Mr. JD promised. "Well, enjoy your stay guys.

"Thank you Mr JD." Skye said walking into the room.

"No problem Skye." he said waving.

"Hey Skye? How did you get him to turn nice?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. I just kept talking to him for hours and.. there you go! He is our first friend from Adventure Bay!" Skye smiled doing a flip.

"Wow. It's amazing how you can make so many friends like that." Chase said as they walked in.

"Welcome to the Adventure Bay Foster home you guys!" A small **(Human)** girl said. "I'm Katie."

"Hi Katie." Chase and Skye said together.

"So what are you guys? A couple? Related? Or just friends?" Katie ask.

"Friends." Chase answers.

"Okay that's good to know." Kate said. "Okay, if you follow me, you can go meet the other pups. They are sleeping so you have to be a little quiet." She says walking them over. And once they got to the room of pups, the first thing they see is a mixed breed jumping on the bed, while the rest of the pups are running around chasing each other.

"What the?!" Katie yelled.

"Oopsy! Sorry Katie! Couldn't sleep!" The mixed breed said while every other pup stopped moving."

"This looks fun!" Skye said looking around.

"Oh hello there! The pup said looking at Chase and Skye. "I guess we have newcomers guys!" He says while the other 20 pups cheer!" What are you guys names?"

"I'm Chase, and this is my best friend, Skye." Chase said.

"Nice! I'm Rocky. Mostly considered the leader of these 20 pups. And this is my co-leader, Skipper." Rocky explained.

"Nicely met." Skipper said.

"Well you pups continue to play around. Cause in about a few more weeks, there will be more pups joining in. I have to head to sleep." Katie yawned as she left the room.

"Good night Katie!" All the pups waved.

"So, how did you guys get in?" Skipper asked.

"Both of our parents had died just yesterday and our houses were burned down." Skye answered sadly.

 **(Something you guys should know. Pups either live with humans or their birth parents. And since this is 100% fiction, dogs can own houses as well. Just in case you guys got confused from that. Still not PAW patrol owner! Don't think of me like that that!)**

"Wow that must be very painful to live through." Rocky whimpered.

"Trust me. It is." Said Chase. "What about you 2?

"Well, for me, my owner had abandoned me at a rest stop for some reason and just drove away. Laughing. I'm not sure why though. I was obedient and loyal to him and he left me to die." Skipper whimpered.

"How did you end up here?" Skye questioned.

"Mr. JD of course. He found me and offered me to come over here. At the moment, there was only 1 pup here which was Rocky, so we both became friends and there you have it." Skipper ended.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some sleep." Skye yawned.

"I don't! I fell asleep for almost the whole of the trip!" Chase yelled full of energy.

"That's great to hear Chase! You get to play along with us." Rocky said.

"Oh well. You boys have fun! Wake me up tomorrow morning Chase."

"Sure thing Skye! Good night!"

"Night."

(Rocky's POV)

Okay, so I'm not sure if those 2 are related or just a soon to be couple. I think I'll ask Chase later on and see. If not, then I'm probably gonna try to help him out so they could become a couple.

Cause everyone has to avoid the friend's zone at some point. But, I'm gonna need a little help from Skipper.

(Skipper's POV)

I guess we got new friends now! And does anyone else find it awkward that Skye is literally the only girl here?! I can't be the only one thinking that! But on the other hand, Chase and her would seem to be a great couple. Hmmm, I wonder if I could convince Rocky to help me get them together.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THE REST OF THE PUPS WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER ON! AND YOU KNOW HOW I SAID THIS STORY IS LONG? WELL, WHEN I SAY LONG, I MEAN VERY LONG!**


	4. Another happy but not dark day

**WASSUP PEOPLE! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

It is the middle of the day. Chase, Skipper, Rocky, and the rest of the pups had fallen asleep on the floor. Chase, for some reason, closest to where Skye was sleeping. Then Katie walking in with a airhorn.

"Okay, so how does this thing work?" She whispers to herself. And all of the sudden.

"FAAAAAAAAAWMP!" The air horn sounded as all of the pups, expect Chase jump out of where they were sleeping.

"Wahh?" Skye screamed scared.

"Ugh! Again with the air horn Miss Katie?" Skipper asked annoyed.

"Sorry! It's a fun thing to use! You can't blame a 7 year old girl you know." Katie laughed.

"Sadly, she is right." Rocky said rubbing his head.

"How the heck did Chase sleep through all of that?" A random pup yelled.

"Chase is a heavy sleeper. He can sleep through almost anything. Unless he smells danger like fire, dust, and other stuff like that." Skye explained.

"Well, you do know how to wake him up?" Katie questioned.

"Oh that's easy!" Skye said walking closer to Chase's hear.

"Hey. Sleepyhead. Wake up." Skye whispered in his ear.

"How does that help?" Rocky asked.

"Whispering in a living thing's hear while it's sleeping interrupts their dreams. And they end up waking up seconds later." Skye quoted from her mother as Chase wakes up.

"Morning already?" Chase yawns.

"Actually, it's already afternoon. You pups slept in late.

"Ehh, I didn't even feel like eating breakfast anyways." Chase moaned.

"Yeah me neither!" Skipper added.

"Okay, I guess you guys are gonna have brunch for the first time!" Katie smiled as the rest of the pups howled with excitement.

"Yay! Waffles with burgers!" Rocky laughed.

" Hotdogs with hashbrowns!" Skipper howled.

"Ice cream for dessert with french toast!" Skye said as all the pups reacted saying…'Mmmm'

"Why not put the ice cream on top of the french toast instead?" Skipper added on.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chase cheered as everyone ran out of the room to create their brunch.

"Hey Chase. Come help me with the ice cream please?" Skye said.

"Coming!" Chase answered holding 3 gallons of milk, 2 bottles of vanilla ice cream.

"Eggs are coming!" Rocky yelled holding a chicken. "Please?"

"Ugh! Fine. As long as you take me back home." The chicken responded making 2 dozens (24) eggs.

"Thanks! Mr. JD! Take the chicken back."

"On it Rocky. Come here little chicken." Mr. JD said as the chicken followed him.

"Finished with the hash browns!" Skipper said bring the hash browns out of the oven.

"Hey Rocky!" A small pup said. "We made homemade syrup!" The pup smiled holding a cup of maple syrup.

"Can I try it?"

"Sure! Take this cup if you want." The pup handed him the cup.

"Mmm this taste amazing! What's it made out of?"

"Bee blood, maple, and cookie mix. RAW!" The pup smiled again.

"Ummm… What exactly do you mean by bee blood and raw cookie mix?" Rocky said worried that he just ate toxic.

"These things." The pup smirked. Holding cinnamon, shredded cookies, and a honey called 'Bee blood'. Then, Rocky signed in relief. Afterwards, Katie walks in.

"Wow. It smells nice in here." She breathed. "Is that ice cream I'm smelling?"

"Over here!" Skye spoke as Chase was shaking a bag of ice cream salt, sugar, and vanilla ice cream mix with milk in it. **(Yes that works. I've tried it and it looked great)** "How is it going Chase?"

"Almost done… paws are freezing…. on the other side, I'm fine." Chase complained. " Hey Skipper, since you're done, help me shake these before my paws fall off would ya?"

"Sure thing." Skipper answered unplugging the waffle maker. "I already made 24 hash browns with 117 waffles from Rocky's waffle maker."

"Amazing! Katie said. And 30 minutes later. The pups are eating their well made brunch.

"This is totally legit guys." Katie said eating a waffle with ice cream on top of it.

"Wow! I didn't know we could make this super perfect." Skye agreed.

"I was gonna ask. Where did all you pups learn how to cook so well?" Mr. JD asked as all the pups just stare at each other.

"We have no idea…" They all said.

"Well, I have to go. Katie. Expect a new pup to come in later on today." Mr. JD whispered in Katie's ear.

"Okay. I won't tell the pups yet before they get more hyper than they already are." After the pups brunch, they started playing splatter ball outside. **(Spatter ball is something close to flag football.)**

"Pass it over here Skipper!" Chase yelled wide open.

"Okay! Incoming!" Skipper replied as he threw the ball. Then all of the sudden. Boom! The ball misses Chase by an inch and hits Skye in the stomach. But luckily, not that much of an impact. But she played along with it.

"Ouch!" She said purposely falling to the ground.

"Oh crud! Sorry Skye!" Skipper apologized as Chase, himself, and Rocky run up to Skye. And at the right moment, Skye quickly got up, went straight underneath Chase, and ran to Chase's team's goal.

"TOUCHDOWN!" She yelled doing a flip.

"Oh wow. That shouldn't count!" Rocky snarled.

"Sorry Rocky. It doesn't say faking an injury is against the rules. It was kind of on us because we were off guard." Chase explained.

"In your faces!" Skye smiled doing the macarena. Then Katie comes back. Holding something that is pup shaped. No.. It is a pup!

"We got another new pup here! She began as all pups stop what they were doing and run up to Katie.

"H-hi everyone." The pup whispered loudly, but shy.

"Oh come on Marshal, you don't have to be so shy. These are your new friends." Katie said.

"I know. But ever since I saw 2 pairs of adults die at the same time, it's hard!" Marshal said triggering Chase and Skye to say….

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Oh my gosh! It's their children!" Marshal said running up to Chase and Skye and ended up tripping on himself.

"I'm fine." He barked.

"I remember you!" Chase yelled. "You were with the firemen who helped take out that fire that me and my best friend, Skye, caused when we were playing with those fireworks.

"Yeah. I remember that! But now, Anything related to fire is literally sadness for me." Marshal whimpered.

"Why? What happened?" Skye questioned.

"I saw what happened to both of your parents."

"Really? Did you happen to know why the fire even started?" Chase said with another sad voice crack.

"A power line had cut behind your house. The wire had shocked a tree branch. Causing the tree to fall down in flames. Hitting another tree causing that one to also start flaming. And ended up touching one of the houses. And the first tree had already began burning the next one. And lucky for us, we were right there and automatically got to work." Marshal said beginning to cry.

"What about our p-parents?" Skye whimpered.

"Don't hate me for this. But I tried!" Marshal yelled bursting into tears. "I tried to save them! Both building started to collapse as I saw them. They were all at the same house! I came in. They were shouting 'HELP! PLEASE!' I tried to get closer and aid them, but that is was the roof had collapsed. I backed away as fast as I could. And they had been crushed by the roof. As well as my foot. I then automatically knew, I was too late. And a second later, my heart was hit. Traumatized at what I just saw. And when I tried to walk out, my leg gave out, and I collapsed. Fainted." Marshal recalled still crying. Then, both Chase and Skye pat him on the back.

"Hey don't blame this all on yourself. You did your best to try to save them. Thank you." Chase smiled still with teary eyes.

"Okay, so that explained what happen both of you're families. But how did you end up here?" Rocky asked confused and sad as well.

"Once I woke up, I found myself at the hospital. The doctor said I was too injured to continue helping the firefighters. So then, they get all mad at me, and signed me up for adoption." Marshal sniffed.

"Wow. That's harsh." Skipper said.

" It is. I've been through a lot for the past months." Marshal said wiping his face.

"Well, I guess it's best to move along with our mistakes. We can't just hold on to them forever. Or else life won't be as great as we expected it to be." Skye added on.

"Yeah. I guess you're right there… ummm…"

"Skye."

"Yeah. Skye. By the way for all you guys. I'm Marshal.

"Nice to meet you Marshal." Chase said. "I'm Chase, this is Skye, my best friend, Rocky, the leader, and Skipper. The co leader.

"Actually Chase, I think you should be leader. You know what you're doing very well and I'm pretty sure you can make a better leader than I will." Rocky offered.

"Really?"

"Yep. Go for it!" Rocky smiled.

"Okay guys! Let's all start playing spatter ball again!" Skipper cheered as everyone started running back to the field.

"O! This is my favorite outdoor game!" Marshal howled.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! 3 more PAW Patrol members to go! Rubble and Everest stories do not change at all!**


	5. The argument

**Okay guys. Still have a long way to go with this story enjoy!**

(2 years later)

It's morning. And Chase is the only one awake.

"Okay. I guess it's time to wake everyone up." Chase whispered holding a air horn. "3,2,1…"

And yet again, the air horn goes off and the lights turn on.

"Rise and shine guys!" Chase yells.

"Ugh, you'd think that air horn would break already!" Skipper yawned.

"Oh trust me. It already did. But it was fixed." Chase smiled holding duct tape in his paw. And as he turns his head. He notices something.

"Hey. Where is Skye?"

"Oh she went to talk to Katie about things." Marshal answered.

"Okay. Come on let's go eat breakfast." Chase said as everyone walked out. Now, with Skye and Katie.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Katie, those shoes look horrible on you." Skye laughed.

"Yeah. I was kind of thinking you will say that." Katie signed taking the shoes off. "Anyways, so how has it been going for you and the rest of the pups?"

"It's fine. Besides the fact that I'm literally still the only girl pup here! But I'm sure it will change later on."

"Yeah. I was thinking by now, you and Chase would be dating." Katie smirked.

"Don't be silly. Chase still is dating Jackie. He hasn't forgotten about her yet. Plus, even if she was here, I'd still be happy for Chase." Skye said.

"Whatever you say." Katie replied. Then, her phone rings.

"Ugh. It's Mr. JD. He says he is bringing another pup over here.

"Great! It's been 2 years since a pup has joined this place!" Skye smiled doing a flip. "I'm gonna go head back with the boys."

"Okay. But don't tell them a new pup is coming over." Katie said.

"I promise!"

(Chase's POV)

I can't believe 2 years have already passed. I'm having so much fun here at Adventure Bay. I wonder how it's like back there at Roseville. Though that doesn't matter. But I'm always getting this feeling like I'm missing someone besides my family. Someone special… Oh well. I guess I'll remember soon enough.

(Skipper's POV)

Seriously?! It's literally 2 years and I'm surprised none of us have been adopted yet. But oh well. I don't think I'm ready to leave this place and all my friends now. Plus. Rocky and I still haven't found a way to help Skye get with Chase already. We've already tried the mistletoe idea last christmas 3 months ago. That went horribly wrong. That was kind of our fault since we didn't see that the tree was breaking and ready to fall when Marshal climbed it to hang the freaking mistletoe.

(Normal)

Skye walks into the dining room. Where everyone is sitting down. Eating the leftover pancakes from yesterday.

"Morning boys." She begins.

"Morning Skye!" All the pups replied as Skye sits down.

"What were you guys talking about?" She said directly to Skipper, Rocky, and Marshal.

"N-Nothing!" They all lied covering their mouths.

"Okay…?" Skye replied confused.

"Hey Chase. Do you know what they were talking about?"

"Nope. I wasn't listening." Chase said putting another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"So. I wonder how things are going on in Roseville." Skye recalled.

"Yeah same."

"At least we haven't dealt with Zuma lately huh?"

"True. I just wonder how Jackie is doing." Chase said remembering about Jackie. "Kind of still miss her. Hopefully, she hasn't moved on from me yet."

"She probably hasn't yet. Though I can't help but think she probably hated me." Skye added.

"You kidding? She hardly hates anyone! Think Skye!" Chase yelled silently.

"I did think. That's why I said I can't help but think!" Skye said getting angry a bit.

"Well, then don't be thinking like a retard then." Chase raged.

"Excuse me? I'm the one thinking like a retard? Look at you! You're the only thinking about this stupid girl who probably has moved on from you cause it's already been years since you've last seen her! Move on Chase!"

"You don't know that Skye. Nobody knows that."

"Hey. Hey calm down guys.." Marshal said trying to calm them down but-

"Shut up Marshal!" Chase and Skye both yelled.

"You're really starting to push my button Chase." Skye said

"Well so are you! At this point. I'm starting to wish we weren't born in the same hospital so we could have never met!"

"Oh great! Then maybe your parents should have had you wherever the hell Jackie was born. In the dump!"

"At this point, I rather be born with Jackie in the dump then with you!" Chase yelled ripping the necklace Skye made for him while they were still at Roseville off his neck and throwing it onto the floor and stepping on it. Causing it to break into small pieces and Skye with the rest of the pups to gasp. And a few seconds later, Skye runs out the dining room into the bathroom. Crying.

"Wait! Skye!" Marshal said trying to stop her.

"Wow… that was just cold…" Skipper said as Chase rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even know you have a girl already." Rocky whispered.

"Doesn't matter. But what you did to Skye right there was messed up."

"I don't care. Serves her right for making fun of Jackie."

"Who cares about her! Like Skye said. Move on! You can't be getting angry because of her! All she said was I think she hated her!" Rocky yelled.

"Which is a stupid thing to say." Chase added.

"TO WHO? SKYE? JACKIE? OR YOURSELF?" Skipper yelled very loud as Chase just remained silent.

"You have a lot to learn Chase. You can't blame us, Skye, or Jackie for this one. All you can blame is yourself." Marshal said walking out of the dining room as well as everyone else.

Then, Chase just stared at the broken necklace.

"What did I just do…?" Chase whimpered with tears in his eyes.

 **Ouch. Harsh chapter. Don't worry! This whole conflict will be resolved in the next 2 chapters. I'll get to work on them right away!**


	6. An old frenemy returns

**It's time for…. the next chapter! (Yay!) Here it goes! Thanks for reading this you guys!**

"Skye! Please come out of there." Marshall said trying to bring her out of the bathroom. But gets no reply. Just a sniff.

"Skye… come on! I'm sure Chase didn't mean it." Skipper said without thinking. But then gets a reply saying…

"Chase doesn't kid around. He knows what he says and never takes them back." Skye sobbed.

"Geez…" Skipper said embarrassed. And all of the sudden, the pups hear a door slam shut and footsteps afterwards.

"What the heck?"

"I think that was Chase running to the room." Rocky spoke.

"He probably must feel bad. Or angry." Skipper guessed.

" Okay. You and Marshall go check on him. I'll try to cheer Skye up." Rocky whispered.

"On it!" They replied and ran to Chase. Later on…

"Hey Chase..?" Marshall began.

"Go away." Chase yelled with his head under a pillow.

"I'm not that good of a listener." Marshall said as Skipper walks in.

"What do you guys want from me?"

"Well, we wanna know exactly what happened back there with Skye." Skipper demanded.

"What's there to know?" Chase said depressed.

"What actually caused you to say what you said to Skye?"

"I honestly don't know. When she mentioned her name, it kind of made me sad again. And the same time angry because Skye said that she thought Jackie hates her. Jackie never hated anyone. And for some reason, I started to think Skye was going against Jackie for a moment. Which made me mad on the inside and say stuff I don't mean to say." Chase whimpered.

"Wow. To other people, that is kind of hard to understand, but I actually understand what you are feeling though." Marshall began.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're basically thinking that Skye was being jealous of you and Jackie which is what caused you to act the way you did." Marshall said.

"How…. do you know all this stuff?" Skipper questioned confused.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just special that way." Marshall bragged.

"I don't know how though, but I think you are right Marshall." Chase said finally speaking normally. Then, the pups hear Katie from the hallways.

"Hey pups! We have a new comer!" She yelled.

"Oh boy!" Skipper howled and ran out the door.

"You coming Chase?" Marshal asked.

"Yeah… sure." Chase replied. And when they got there. Everyone didn't know that they were in for a big surprise. But the first thing Katie noticed was Skye was missing.

"Hey guys? Have you seen Skye lately?" She said.

"She…. is…. umm… doing something..?" Marshall lied.

"Oh. Okay well, when she is ready, she can come. Anyways, pups, meet-" Katie said before being interrupted by the 4 pups.

"ZUMA?" They all yell as Zuma opens his eyes and gasps.

"What the heck?" He responds.

"Hmm. I guess you're all familiar with him." Katie smiled walking out of the room.

"Wait. You guys know him?" Chase said shocked.

"I remember you from that game! Aren't you waterpup369?" Marshall questioned.

"Yep. That's me."

"How dare you betray me…." Marshall growled.

"It was an accident! I was falling asleep that day and clicked random keyboard buttons till it showed me backstabbing you." Zuma laughed.

"Now, hold on hold on. So now all of the sudden, you're here?" Chase asks.

"Yeah. I'll tell you guys what happened later. By the way. Chase! Long time no see!" Zuma howls.

"Yeah... it's been awhile." Chase said quietly growling without anyone noticing.

"Look. I know you and Skye have had a bad memory of me, but trust me! I've changed a lot since then." Zuma said trying to calm Chase down. "By the way, where is Skye anyways?"

"Umm…" All the pups responded trying to come up with a random excuse. That until Skipper opened his mouth.

"She is in the bathroom over there." He spoke.

"Oh come on Skipper!" Everyone expect Skipper and Zuma yelled.

"What? Is she like, constipated in there or something?" Zuma guessed as everyone shook their heads no.

"I sort of… yelled at her… said some stuff I didn't mean. And now she is crying in there not wanting to talk to anyone." Chase whimpered as Zuma gasped.

"Whoa! That's the first time you guys of been in a fight. Right?"

"Yeah actually. I blame myself on why this all happened." Chase said sadly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna try to talk to her." Zuma said walking up to the bathroom.

"Wait! I'm not sure-" Rocky tried to say but was too late. Zuma had already knocked on the door.

"Skye? Are you in there?" Zuma began.

"Z-Zuma..?" She replies.

"Yeah it's me. Zuma. Can we talk?"

"I don't know anymore…" Skye whimpered while still crying.

"Come on. Please?" Zuma said determined.

"O-Okay.." Skye replied opening the door but hiding behind it.

"Wish me luck!" Zuma whispered to Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Skipper.

"Wow…" They all responded in disbelief.

 **(Zuma's POV)**

Okay, lemme just get this straight. The only reason I wanted to talk to Skye was to figure out what Chase actually said to her. Not to ask her out and try to make Chase jealous. I'm just SUPER curious. You know? And you would not believe what I saw in there. There was a bunch of used tissues in the trash can, and Skye's whole face was wet with tears. And more still coming down. That's when I spoke.

"Wow.." I gasped. " I-I've never seen you this sad since!"

"Whatever…" She sniffed. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at Roseville with J-Jackie."

"No. I live here now." I respond kind of mad.

"Why?"

"My mom and dad got very annoyed at me at home. They finally broke after I made the TV collapse, break down, and create a big hole in the wall." I explained as I see Skye laugh only a little bit.

"Dang." She said.

"Yeah. It was that bad. Anyways. What happened between you and Chase? And out of all the places to stay, why here?" I ask. And you will never believe her response.

"Me and Chase were just talking about back then and how it was like back in Roseville and then I mention Jackie to him and he started becoming sad again. And to make it even worse, I had to open my mouth and say 'I think she hated me' which triggered Chase's sadness to change into anger and leaving me shocked with his responds to me which made me even mad and we both started arguing even more and then he told me he wished that he was born with Jackie instead of me and broke the first necklace I made for him into tiny pieces. Which made me very sad and run over here to think he doesn't even care about me anymore." She explained crying. By her voice, I could obviously tell that something else was bothering her.

"Is that the only thing you're sad about Skye? Or is there something else?" I said trying to make her talk more.

"N-No. That's it." She whispered sadly. But I can still tell she is lying.

"Skye… come on! I know there is something else bothe-" I said trying to finish my sentence. Until this came out.

"I like Chase… A lot. And ever since that argument, I started to get the feeling that he doesn't feel the same way. And this all started last valentine's day when he gave me that card and I all of the sudden felt like something changed in myself. Like I had feelings for him… but now they are fading away because he rather be with Jackie instead!" Skye spoke nonstop without pausing to take a break. That's when I just had my mouth open gasping.

 **(Normal POV)**

Skye covered her mouth very quickly as Zuma just stares at her.

"Whoa…" Zuma said almost speechless. "You must feel terrible right now.

"What gave it away? The speech? Or my face?" Skye growls.

"Both…"

"You can keep a secret right? Cause if Chase finds out, that could probably damage our friendship. Forever!" Skye begged.

"Sure thing. I guess. You just better hope Jackie doesn't come to visit anytime sooner."

"Thank you so much Zuma!" Skye yipped while friendly hugging him.

 **Oh! Don't worry! Jackie will return later on. But that's after the PAW patrol is formed. Also, sorry for not updating for a while!**


	7. Moving to the Lookout

**Dang! Another hold up! Sorry about that guys. I had a hard time planning this chapter out. Enjoy! #Longest chapter so far.**

After talking for hours and hours with Zuma, Skye had finally gone back from sad to normal. But still, doesn't wanna talk to Chase. Since it feels awkward for them both to talk. And here is why. For Skye, since she has a fading crush on Chase, it makes it hard for her to speak to him. And for Chase, everytime he sees Skye, he always feels like apologizing but whenever he tries, something always interrupts him before he starts speaking. Which can get very annoying at times. So here, Rocky, Marshall, Skipper, and Zuma start off talking to each other.

"Do you ever think they will ever speak to each other again?" Skipper began,

"I'm not sure. Chase has always wanted to say sorry but it's like something is blocking him from talking to her." Zuma replied.

"Well, I'm not gonna give up right here." Marshall said standing up. "If they aren't gonna help it, then we are."

"How though? Skye is literally afraid of talking to him." Rocky noted.

"We have to find a way. There is always a way to figure things out. Who's with me?"

"Yeah. I'm with Marshall guy's." Zuma agreed.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Rocky joined in.

"I'm in." Skipper added.

"Okay let's do this!"

( **Chase's POV)**

Why!? Why can't I just say I'm sorry Skye! Why does some stupid thing always have to interfere with me? I'm literally losing my mind here. I haven't talked to her for days now and every time I just simply look at her, I feel like crying to myself. Can you believe that? I already knew I messed up big time so at this point I'm about almost ready to give up trying to talk to her and mope for the rest of my life. Cause I all of the sudden feel very lonely. Like. It feels like something else in my heart just left. And I know exactly what it is. My friendship with Skye...

 **(Skye's POV)**

I've never felt so broken in my life since! Although, I'm already over my crush on Chase for now… I don't know! One half of me still likes him, the other half doesn't anymore. And for some reason, everytime I wanna talk to him, I always get a feeling that he is gonna yell at me again or attempt to hit me. I almost ran straight out of the house when I saw him walking up to me once. I don't know if he wanted to talk to me, or Mr. JD. I need help. And fast!

(Normal POV)

Chase and Skye had slept in today. Not wanting to get up early any longer. As more and more days pass, the more bigger of a gap forms in between them. And the more sadder they both became. Now, Skye starts waking up.

"Ugh… I slept in again." She spoke staring around noticing Chase was still sleeping. "Oh Chase…" She says to herself and gets out of bed. And about 2 minutes later, Marshall walks inside.

"Morning Skye." He begins.

"Oh. Hi Marshall…" Skye replied sad.

"Come on already Skye! You can't stay sad forever! At this point, you're acting worst then you losing your parents." Marshall frowned.

"Cause. It feels like that again. Expect I lost my parents and Chase. Which is something I thought would never happen. But what do you know? I can't prevent the future from happening."

"True. But can you attempt to put it aside you for a while?" Marshall said

"O-Okay… I'll try to do so." Skye replied.

"That's the spirit Skye! Now I'm gonna go wake up Chase." Marshall howled while walking away.

"Wait for me to leave." Skye yelled back at him. Later with the others…

"Katie! The door just rang!" Rocky barked.

"I got it." Katie said opening the door to notice who was there.

"R-Ryder?" She yelled.

"K-atie?!" Ryder began. "Dang! You look different since the last time I saw you. Well, considering the fact that the last time I saw you was… 3 years ago…"

"I'm gonna go now…" Rocky whispered to Katie but she didn't hear.

"Yeah. It's been a while. So what brings you here?" Katie asks.

"Well, since my parents left the lookout for me, they said I could do whatever I want with it. And ever since I was young, I've always wanted to be the host of a group of dogs and name that group the PAW patrol. And so, I've come here to make that a thing right now." Ryder smiled.

"Wow. Well, who am I to stop ya? Go ahead! Here is a list of the pups you can have." Katie said showing Ryder a list of 50 pups. **(Yes the other 45 pups are still in the story, but not talked about that much.)**

"How many do you need anyways?" Katie questioned.

"About 4-5 for now."

"Okay."

"I think I'll take the German Shepherd, the mixed breed, the dalmatian and the chocolate labrador." Ryder says.

"Okay. I'll go get them ready. Be back in about a day please?" Katie replied.

"Okay Kate." Ryder smiled while walking out the door as Katie blushed.

"Hey ! Cross Chase, Rocky, Marshall and Zuma off would ya?"

"Okay Miss Katie." Mr JD replied and then noticed something. "Wait… wasn't there a catch to this?" He thought to himself. Later on with the pups…

"No! I'm not a fan of water Zuma!" Rocky yelled as Zuma sprayed him with a hose.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad Rocky. Just feel it like it's a part of ya."

"It feels like it's eating me!" Rocky cried.

"Okay okay! Dang Rocky! I didn't know you'd react that badly." Zuma apologized. Then, Chase, Marshall, and Skipper walk in.

"Hey guys!" They all greeted.

"Another day, another… umm… Ya, I don't get that sain." Marshall said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah! It feels like I just stood in the ocean!" Rocky shivered. And a few seconds later, Katie walks in looking happy on one side. Kind of sad on the other.

"Hey guys! I have some news for you!" She said as they all start staring at her with full attention. "Okay, so I know you probably might be sad or happy, but… Chase, Marshall, Rocky,and Zuma. You guys are being adopted tomorrow by my friend Ryder. So, you have to start packing all your new stuff." Katie explained in the nicest way possible. But instead of getting a sad response, this came.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" They all howled excited.

"Wow guys! I guess this is where everything changes." Skipper replied. "I wish you all luck."

"Thanks Skipper. And thanks for helping me all these years. It's been a fun ride." Rocky smiled.  
"No problem. What are ya guys waiting for? You've got 1 day to pack. Let's make it count so we can have a goodbye party!"

"Yeah!" They all howled while running to the room.

"Well, that was easier then I expected…" Katie thought to herself. Satisfied. "But, I feel like they are gonna be sad about something. More like someone besides Skipper…" Then, it struck her like a slap.

"SKYE!" She thought to herself. Later with the pups again…

"I can't believe we are finally getting adopted!" Marshall howled happily.

"After all these years!" Chase smiled.

"I honestly don't think anything can ruin this happiness!" Rocky laughed until Skye walked in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She smiled as everyone just stood still.

"S-Skye…!" Everyone expect Chase yelled.

 **(Chase's POV)**

What about Skye…? She can't come with us? Crud! That means I have to apologize to her before we leave. Cause I'll never know if I'll see her ever again. But part of me is not wanting to leave Skye here. She'll be completely sad forever! Or she might be happy that she'll never have to see me again… I DON'T KNOW! I'm just gonna stay silent for now. I need to think this out…

 **(Normal)**

"Oh! Skye! Umm, we were just, you know…" Zuma stammered trying to come up with an excuse. Until of course, Skipper opens his mouth.

"Zuma, she has to know before later on. Don't try to hide it guys." He spoke as everyone but Chase signed.

"Keep what hidden?" She asked confused.

"Skye, I know you're not gonna like this but, Chase, Zuma, Marshall, and I are being adopted and so we are packing up." Rocky explained as the smile from Skye's face disappears.

"Wait. You guys actually got adopted? By who?" Skye whimpered.

"I think his name was Ryder. I'm not sure." Marshall answered.

"Wow really! The lookout owner?"

"I'm afraid so…" Rocky frowned in a sad voice with his tail down.

"Well, what about Skipper?" Skye asked.

"I'm staying here. Not like there's anyone that wants to adopt me." Skipper responded until Katie comes in with another smile.

"Hey Skipper! Look who is here to get you back." Katie said while a man showed up with tears on his face and a frown. But when he walks in, the frown turned upside down.

"S-Skipper!" He yelled running up to him.

"Oh my gosh! Charlie! You came back for me!" Skipper cried with tears of joy. "Why did you leave me their for! I was alone and scared without anyone to comfort me."

"I'm sorry. I was super drunk that day. I probably shouldn't have got in the car to drive around knowing you will come alone. Cause that day, I had forgotten that I even had a dog. Until later on, I realized that I left you in the rest stop. All by yourself… alone…!" Charlie explained while crying. "I promise never ever ever to leave you again like that."

"Thanks." Skipper replied as everyone but Skye smiled.

"S-so… I guess I will be the only pup left here?" Skye whimpered holding back some tears.

"I guess so Skye." Zuma said while everyone else except Skipper put their tails down.

"Well, I guess you… maybe can come visit sometime. Right?" Rocky said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Skye said in a sad tone. "Well, if this is the last time of us living all together, then I want to make this count."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Skipper agreed. "Paws in?"

"Paws in!" All pups howled and started to get to work. Then, Mr. JD calls Skye over for a talk. **(The talk is a secret. Nobody should know. Yet….)**

 **(The next day)**

Everybody is waking up. The room is completely empty. With only **the remaining** pups items left. Skye was the first one to wake up. Smiling, she grabbed the same air horn Katie used a few years ago and…

"PHA AAAWM" The air horn sounded as everyone jump straight out of bed.

"Darn Skye!" Zuma yelled and then collapsed on the floor. "I think my legs are still numb."

"Yeah! Same here!" Skipper yipped struggling to get up.

"I guess it's time for our last breakfast together." Marshall said.

"How come you can stand up still?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. My body hardly gets numb. Unless it has something to do with needles and stuff." Marshall answered doing the moonwalk out of the door.

"Showoff…" Everyone but Marshall said at the same time. So everyone finally got up, brushed their teeth, and went downstairs. Were Katie had already made breakfast for everyone.

"Hey guys! Ryder said he is coming in early so you guys only have like about 10 minutes before your off." She spoke.

"Oh okay…" Marshall, Zuma, Chase, and Rocky said.

"Why do you guys seem sad for?"

"It's… nothing." Rocky whimpered.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Skye said.

"Did you tell them Skye?"

"Oh my gosh. I literally forgot to! I'm coming with you guys!" Skye smiled again as all the pup's frown turned upside down.

"Really?!" Everyone but Chase said.

"Yeah! When Chase and I joined. Mr. JD said it's a buy 1 get me free! So since Ryder bought Chase, yeah, I'm sure you guys get the rest of it. Mr. JD already called Ryder and explained it to him. So now, that's how it's gonna be"

"Awesome!" Everyone howled.

 **(Chase's POV)**

YEES! Skye is coming along! Just when I thought I was ready to apologize. Clearly, I'm not but now I have more time! I know. I'm not gonna stay silent forever so… YEES! I'm having mixed emotions right now. Happy on one end, and just plain sad on the other. I have to apologize to her sometime! It's like she is slowly ripping out of me and it literally hurts when you are shutting out your friends because of something caused by yourself…

 **(Normal)**

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Mr JD said.

"Hey sir." Ryder began. "Are the pups ready?"

"Sure are. Come on in." He replied as Ryder walked in. Then, Charlie comes back.

"Hello. Skipper ready?"

"Yes come in to get him."

"Hi Charlie!" Skipper said wagging his tail.

"Okay Skipper. We better get going. It's a 5 hour drive back home." Charlie said holding a leash.

"Okay. Well guys, I guess this is goodbye for now. It's been very very fun hanging with you all." Skipper howled.

"Yeah. Good times." Rocky smiled.

"One last picture before you go?" Skye said holding a camera.

"Yeah sure." Skipper said taking the camera from Skye to do a selfie with everyone.

"Say Paws!" Ryder suggested as everyone agrees and says.

"Paws!"

 **Kinda rushed the end of this chapter. I'm still not giving up with this story! The next 2 chapters are gonna be very special!**


	8. Welcome to the lookout

**Okay guys! Not this chapter, but the next one will be special! Sorry about that!**

 **:/ Also sorry about the problem back there. Took a little extra time of fixing. Sorry about that as well.**

 **Chaseloveseverest: hay it is past the 3/16/16 by the way**

 **Me: Yeah I know. Sorry about the WAAY 2 long hold up**

After saying bye to the foster home, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Skye had gotten in Ryder's bus and were heading over to the lookout. Chase was talking to Ryder, Marshall talking to Rocky, and Zuma talking to Skye. Later with Chase and Ryder…

"Wow! That's kind of a small age for your parent's to leave you." Chase began.

"Yeah. But could you blame them?" Ryder asked.

"No. Not really."

"Okay. Enough talking about me. How about you? What happened to your parents?" Ryder asked Chase.

"They burned down along with my house and Skye's house."

"Ouch. So you and Skye both lived near each other?"

"Yeah. We were best friends but right now, it's kind of hard to say that we still are." Chase whimpered with his tail down.

"Why is that?"

"Because I yelled at her and broke my favorite necklace that she gave me for basically no reason. Well, there was a reason but, it probably wasn't worth it though." Chase whimpered. "And now, it's been very very hard to even look or talk to her. I've always wanted to say sorry but something always gets in the way of me trying."

"That's silly! Why not going to try to do it right now?" Ryder suggested.

"Actually, I don't see why not. It doesn't look like anything will stop me right now so…" Chase smiled getting up about to go talk to Skye. Until all of the sudden, the bus hits a bump, causing Chase to lose his balance and crashed straight into a wall. Making a loud thump noise and surprising Marshall and Rocky.

"Oh my gosh. I thought the bus just crashed!" Rocky laughed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Marshall agreed.

"I see what you mean now Chase." Ryder said as Chase walked back to him. Later with Zuma and Skye…

"Okay. I don't get it. Do you still have feelings for him or not?" Zuma began.

"No. Every time I think about it, it makes me wanna curl up into a ball and cry about it." Skye responded.

"Geez. Well, I guess when the time is right, you guys will talk to each other again." Zuma said trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, I guess. But still. I'm probably not sure if we are still even friends."

"Of course you're still friends! One argument does not end your friendship with Chase." Zuma said.

"Really? What about that time when that guys yelled at his friend and the his friend just slapped him and walked away in school? Thats sort of what's happening with me and Chase." Skye whimpered. "What happens if we never talk to each other again?"

"Skye! Don't say that! Please? I mean, I know you're still sad, but please? Don't like, think of it too much. It's ruining ya!" Zuma yelled silently.

"I- I guess you're right. I am thinking about this WAY too much." Skye said.

"Phew, that's a re-"

"From now on, I'm just gonna pretend that Chase isn't real!" Skye said trying to sound happy.

"Th- that's not what I-"

"Thanks a lot Zuma!" Skye smiled hugging him and walking back to Marshall and Rocky.

"That's not what I meant!" Zuma thought to himself while knocking his head on a table. **(Sorry guys! I'm just gonna skip an hour ahead do to the lack of thinking the next part through.)**

(An hour later)

"Okay guys! We are here!" Ryder announced as the bus stopped.

"Yes! Finally!" Marshall howled jumping off the couch and landing head first. "I'm okay!"

"Dang Marshall! This is like, the 789th day in a row of you falling down on something." Chase laughed.

"What can I say? I'm still surprised that my bones have never broken before." Marshall said standing up again

"Bones of steel?" Chase joked as Marshall started laughing as well.

"I think so! Try punching me." And when Chase punched Marshall's arm…

"Ouch!" They both said at the same time.

" Damn it! My paw feels numb." Chase yelled.

"So does my arm!" Marshall replied.

"Close enough?"

"Yep. Close enough." Chase said as everyone walks off the bus.

"Dang! This building is tall!" Rocky said staring up to the top.

"It doesn't look any different from last time I remember seeing it." Skye said. Normally she would have asked Chase to agree with her, but still, shutting him out.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Come on in!" Ryder said as the pups ran in.

"Wow!" They all gasped staring at the design of the house.

 **(Chase's POV)**

I never thought of living in a place like here before! This is just unbelievable. Yet, not the best house I've ever seen.

"I'll have to create some pup houses for you guys!" Ryder said to us. I've always wanted to have my own pup house before. I guess now is the best opportunity! As happy as I am, I'm still half broken. What if I never get to talk to Skye ever again? How would life be like? I'm guessing a little boring. And for some reason, I'm thinking more about her then I ever did with Jackie. Still, that doesn't mean that I like Skye better than Jackie. Or does it….?

 **Ahh screw it! I'm just gonna get to the point so I can get started on the next chapter already! The pups have already been assigned their jobs, their pup houses are already created as well as their vehicles , and they know their way from the lookout. There, now I'm gonna get started on the next chapter. Sorry about the long hold up again :/**


	9. The first mission (Special 1)

**Okay guys! Here is the first special chapter in this story! Enjoy! Also, again sorry for the longer delay. :/**

 **(Note: This chapter was edited)**

2 weeks have passed since the PAW patrol was officially created. And so far, it's been great for everyone! Or that's how it seems to most of them. Ever since their fight, Chase and Skye have never talked to each other with was breaking them apart. And soon to become permanent. And what is worse is that none of the PAW patrol teammates know that they are still not talking to each other. So anyways, Chase had been sitting down in his pup house attempting to sleep but couldn't for some reason.

"Ugh! I literally can't sleep!" Chase growled. Then all of the sudden,

"Still talking to yourself Chase?" Marshall said thru Chase's pup tag.

"What the? What are you doing awake Marshall? And where are you calling from?

"First of all, I'm always wake at 12 am. Second of all, I'm at the lookout with Rocky and Zuma watching 'Pups across the world'. The whole second season! Want to come up?"

"Yeah sure. Not like I'm doing anything important anyways." Chase said getting up from where he was attempting to sleep.

"Great! Oh, and make sure you're quiet. Skye is still sleeping." Zuma whispered.

"Eh. Who cares?" Chase growled softly and hung up.

" Huh? What was that about?" Rocky questioned.

"Hold up. Did Chase ever apologize to Skye since then?" Marshall asked.

"Umm I don't think so." Zuma and Rocky replied.

"Oh my gosh! Have they been hiding that since paw patrol had been created?"

"It seems like it." Rocky said.

"Oh well. I guess we can deal with that in the morning. Can we just watch the movie?" Zuma said.

"Yeah sure. Anybody know how to make popcorn?"

"Nah. Too lazy." Then, Chase walks in with a wagon filled with 36 big bags of popcorn.

"I knew you guys would be too lazy to get popcorn, so I brought in some to last the night.

"Butter?" The three said excited.

"I got 1 salted, 12 buttered, 11 is kettle, and another 12 is caramel.

"Oh! Forget butter! I'm going with caramel!" Marshall said jumping off the a couch and landing on the table. "Ouch. I forgot that was there." he yelped while everyone else started laughing.

 **Chase's POV**

Okay. So for the past 2 weeks, I've noticed Skye had been shutting me out. And so, I all of the sudden feel like she isn't the same as how she use to be. So, I started returning the favor as well. And so far, I feel like I'm going to die. I've seen incidents like this before. They didn't last this long! The longest besides this one was about 3 days. This has been going on for almost a damn year! Well, at least I know one thing for sure, I do not like Skye more than Jackie. That's for sure.

 **Normal POV**

It's morning time. The pup's popcorn stash is only 3 bowls from becoming empty. And the pups are wide awake.

"Wow… I'm surprised we stayed up for the whole night watching this." Zuma said.

"Not really. I've done this with the firefighters a lot of times back then. We never slept till night." Marshall said while wiping dried up caramel from his mouth.

"When did you wake up?

" A day later." Marshall answered.

"Wait, so you mean to tell us all that we are going to still be wide awake till the end of the day?" Rocky asked surprised.

"Yep! And tomorrow, we'll sleep for the whole day. It's the effect of watching pups across the world all night."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some breakfast. Popcorn digests very quickly for me." Chase says walking out of the room.

"Yeah, me too." Rocky said getting up.

"Anyone going to wake up Skye?" Zuma asked.

"Don't care!" Chase yelled making Zuma flinch.

 **(2 hours later)**

"Hey pup! I'm going to go run an Errand for a little bit. You guys are going to have to stay here for a little bit." Ryder said.

"Okay Ryder!" They all replied.

 **Ryder's POV**

Well, it's been about 2 weeks since my team has been created. So far, there hasn't been one mission yet. Well, here is something I wish happened later. After I go about 2 miles into the road, I saw Katie looking at an old building all worried. So of course, I stopped by and had to ask.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" I began.

"Ryder! Oh thank God you're here! I just barely got a new cat today and when I put her down to tie my shoe lace, she starts chasing a rat through this hole into this old building. And the door is closed shut! Do you think that maybe you're group of pups can help for the first time?" She asked me. Finally! For once I get to say this.

"Don't worry Katie. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"You've been waiting a very long time to say that haven't you?" She said smiling at me.

"Yeah. A Very long time!" I said bringing out my new pup pad.

 **(Normal)**

All the pups were sitting down at a table talking at the top of the lookout when all of the sudden, the screen turns on and Ryder and Katie's faces appears on screen.

"Hey pups!" Ryder began.

"Ryder! Katie!" All the pups said together.

"How have you been Katie?" Skye said.

"Good. But we are kind of in a problem."

"What's the problem?" Chase said.

"Katie's new cat is stuck in this building and neither of us can fix through this hole to get in." Ryder explained.

"Isn't there a door somewhere?" Rocky asked.

"It's wouldn't open." Katie said.

"We'll be there Ryder!" Zuma said getting up.

"Yeah! Come on guys!" Chase said as all the pups running to the slide.

"W-wait! I only need a few of you…!" Ryder tried saying but the pups had already gone down the slide. And the next thing you know, a loud thump sound was heard at the end of the slide.

"They probably shouldn't have all gone down at the same time.." Katie said.

"I'm sure they will be fine. I hope.." Ryder smiled.

Later with the pups…

"Well… this could have gotten a little worse…" Skye said.

"We probably should have had this planned out better." Rocky added.

"This is very uncomfortable…" Marshall's said a little fainted. Then, Chase muffles.

"What's that Chase?" Zuma asked moving his paw away from Chase's mouth.

"Can you guys like, all get off me?" Chase said trying to get some fresh air.

"I got this!" Rocky said jumping off the dog pile **(literally!)** causing the pups expect Chase to fall on the ground.

"You could have waited till the top came down first?" Zuma said getting up.

"Nope." Rocky said scratching his ear as everyone else laughed.

Later with Ryder and Katie...

"My gosh! Is that dust falling off the balcony of this building?" Katie said shaking the dust off her hair. So many questions entered Ryder's head, but mainly, is this building even stable?

10 minutes later, the pups finally arrived.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said boldly.

"Thanks for coming guys!" Katie smiled.

"Okay pups, you guys are gonna need to split up into groups in the building. If you find the cat, bring her down here safely." Ryder explained?

"Um, Ryder? Can I work alone?" Chase asked.

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't want to work with me." Skye said sticking her tongue out at Chase.

"Shut up Skye! Mind your own business!" Chase yelled.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who should mind my own business?!" Skye growled and started ranting about Chase. Which lead to a small argument. Until Ryder broke it up.

"Hey! Both of you be quiet!" Ryder yelled to their surprise.

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry…" Marshall and Zuma whispered getting everyone to stare at him angrily.

"What? It's a good show! And plus, that was the right moment." Marshall shrugged.

"Whatever." Ryder signed. "Chase, since you guys are an odd number of pups, you can work by yourself."

"Yes!" Chase howled as Skye rolled her eyes.

"This guy is unbelievable." Skye thought to herself.

"Rocky, you go with Zuma, Marshall, you go with Skye." Katie said.

"Okay pups! Begin your search." Ryder said.

"Oh! And watch your step as well!" Katie added.

 **Chase's POV**

Super spy Chase is on the case! Well, sort of. I've also wanted to be a super spy. Besides a police pup. Brian and Sutter told me some awesome spy stuff back then that made me want to become one. So, with this time by myself, I can act like one on a mission! I have no idea what Skye's problem is. And I also don't know why I said that to her. I mean, of course I didn't want to work with her. Just to save an argument from happening I guess. But, it ended up creating one. Or because I don't like it when someone calls me out like that… I'm not sure! But before I can think of that, I can smell cat around here somewhere!

 **Normal POV**

As Chase started sniffing out Katie's cat, dust from the second floor started falling on his head. Making him get a little nervous.

"Hey guys!" Marshall said though his pup tag. "The cat is all the way up at the 20th floor!"

"Great! I'll be up there." Said Chase." Umm, where are you at then?"

"I'm a little stuck…" Marshall whimpered underneath a rock.

"Ugh! I'm coming to get ya." Rocky signed.

"And Skye?" Zuma asked.

"I'm going after it!" Skye said running after the cat.

"Might as well join her whether she likes it or not." Chase said running up to the 20th floor.

After 10 minutes of what seemed like forever for Chase, he finally made it to the 20th floor. And by the look of outside, he seemed to be very high up.

"The sooner I find the cat, the sooner I can get down from up here." Chase whispered to himself. Then, the next thing you know, he sees Katie's cat being chased by Skye.

"Heads up!" She said as the cat and Skye run past Chase.

"Hey!" he barked following them until it ran outside in a small balcony.

"Catch her!" Chase yelled.

"Quit telling me what to do!" Skye said back as she tried to jump on the cat, but it had jump about high enough for her to miss.

"Whoa!" Chase said as the cat stood on the railing.

"Easy there. Do not jump. We are here to help you." He explained. But before he could reach out and grab it, the door that lead to the balcony slammed shut. Causing the cat to get frighten and fall off the edge.

"NOO!" Chase and Skye yelled as the cat fell.

"Ryder! Heads up! Hurry!" Skye shouted through her pup tag.

"Wait, what?" Ryder said confused as he saw the cat falling straight down for them. Instantly, he reacted quickly and dove straight for the cat and saved it from falling to its doom.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie exclaimed as she saw that amazing catch.

"Thanks a lot Ryder! And you too Paw Patrol!" She said.

"Heh heh, no problem Katie. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"Look at you. Poor little kitty. I'm going to name you, Callie!" Katie smiled.

Later with Chase and Skye.

"Phew! He saved it." Chase thought to himself. Now, time to get out of here!" But when Skye tried to open the door, it wouldn't open.

"Umm… The door is shut!" Skye growled as she tried to keep forcing the door to open.

"What? Get out of way. Let me try." Chase said pushing her a little bit.

"Hey! You move!"

"No you move!" Even with both of them trying together, the door wouldn't open.

"Darn it! I wish I learned how to use this stupid pup pack!" Skye said pushing Chase out of the way. Until they both started to hear a crack noise.

"What was that?" Chase said panicking.

"Umm… do you feel like this balcony is shaking a little bit?" Skye asked as she later saw that the balcony was falling apart.

"Oh shit!" She whimpered. "This balcony isn't stable enough!"

"You mean, we are going to drop 20 stories down to our demise?!" Chase said starting to breath heavily and tear up.

"It looks like it!" Skye said still trying to open the door.

"Ryder! We need a little help!" Chase said yelling at his pup tag.

"What's happening up there?" Marshall asked worried.

"The door to the balcony is locked! And the balcony is about to drop!"

"Oh no!" Zuma whimpered.

"We can't make it up there in time!" Rocky cried.

"Um um um..!" Ryder said trying to come up with something.

"Ryder! PLEASE HURRY!" Chase and Skye both cried at the top. This wasn't the same as catching Callie, if he tries to do that again, he could seriously get injured. Or even die! But he couldn't let Chase and Skye fall too! So much was running through Ryder, Katie and the rest of the pups head.

 **Chase's POV**

I can't believe this is how it all ends. We are going to fall straight off this balcony over possibly 100 feet in the air! And I still never got to apologize to Skye! I wasn't going to let this happen. I need to figure out a way! But I can't! Oh well, might as well apologize before falling for our doom.

"Skye, all this time, I have been trying to say-" I tried to talk but was cut off from the balcony breaking off the building causing us both to begin falling.

"NOOOO!" was the only thing I heard besides me and Skye screaming and the balcony parts falling.

 **(Normal)**

"This is not how it's going to end! No! I'm not allowing it to end like this!" Chase though to himself as he grabbed Skye to her surprise, spotted a big piece of the balcony, pushed it with his feet, and dove straight into a window. Breaking it and allowing both Chase and Skye to both land roughly into the building again with shards of glass covering Chase. The balcony had crashed on the ground with a big bang. While Katie and Ryder moved out of the way. Leaving them unharmed. And to Marshall Zuma, and Rocky's surprise, they were on the same floor Chase and Skye crash landed in.

"Whoa!" They all gasped.

"Chase! Skye!" They all ran close to them. Chase was breathing heavily as Skye kept her eyes closed but slowly began to open them and realized what happened.

"Guys! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Marshall asked first as Chase and Skye both looked at each other.

"We are fine!" Chase said trying to smile.

"Y-yeah. And the best part is, we… didn't…." Skye tried saying but couldn't continue. Both of them were shocked at this point. The memory of living next door to each other crossed both their minds. And, the memory of losing their parents.

"What would have happened… if I lost him?"

"What would have happened… if I lost her?"

"What would have happened… if we were both found dead?"

They both thought in their heads and slowly started to cry which later ended up as both of them hugging each other.

"I'm so sorry Skye!" Chase whimpered. "I should have never yelled at you all this time!"

"I'm sorry too Chase. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of this! I can't imagine having to lose you." She said.

"I can't imagine losing you either." Chase replies. "I promise to never ever argue with you again Skye." Chase said with tears almost covering the whole of his face.

"I don't want to argue with you either." she replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Awww!" Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma said.

"Bring it in guys!" Chase said as the rest of them joined in. Later with Ryder and Katie,

"Oh my gosh…" Ryder gasped not believing what he just saw.

"Did… Did they just break through a closed window?!" Katie said shocked.

"You saw that too?"

"Yeah! We need to find a way in and check if they are okay!" Katie said panicking.

"Lets use one of the broken pieces of the balcony and bust the door open." Ryder suggested.

"Good idea! I'll bring the first aid kit just in case," Katie said helping Ryder pick up a big piece of the broken balcony and batter rammed the door open causing a big bang sound to echo throughout the building.

"Pup!" Ryder and Katie yelled at the bottom.

"Ryder! Katie! Up here!" Rocky, Zuma and Marshall howled. "They are okay!"

"What? I can't hear you guys! Hold on! We are coming!"

"We're okay. I guess…" Chase said. As Ryder and Katie arrived at the floor they were on.

"Pup! You're all okay!" Ryder began before looking at Chase.

"Chase! Are you okay?" Katie asked seeing shards of glass sticking out of his fur.

"What? Oh! Yeah. I'm fine. It only hurts when I think of it." He said.

"Don't worry you guys. Let's get you all home. You all deserve a break for a little while." Ryder said.

 **(At the lookout)**

It's afternoon. Katie and Skye were helping Chase get rid of the glass in his fur while the rest of the pups were playing with Ryder.

"Almost done Chase. Just a little more.." Katie said holding a bandage.

"Thanks you too. I owe you guys." Chase said smiling.

"By the way, how did you learn how to jump like that?" Katie asked.

"My brothers. They kept showing me these awesome videos of ninjas when I was young. And if you knew me back then like Skye,"

"Whatever he sees, he will do!" Skye said smiling as well.

"That reminds me of that time you tried doing a flip after I did." She said giggling at the memory.

"At least I tried!" He laughed as well.

"Okay Chase! That's all the glass." Katie said putting on hand sanitizer.

"Phew! Thanks again guys." Chase said yawning.

"Tired?" Skye asked.

"Yeah. Me and the other pups stayed up all night watching a movie."

"And you still haven't slept?"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing they should all be coming in right about.." Chase said as Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky walk inside with bloodshot eyes that are almost halfway closed.

"Nap time.." Rocky whispered while closing his eyes on a bean bag.

"I'll never take sleep for granted again…" Zuma said also falling asleep on a bean bag.

"Good night everyone." Marshall yawned and fell asleep without making it to a bean bag.

"Wow. I guess you should probably get some rest too Chase." Skye said.

"Yeah. See you around Skye." He said and walked to the bean bag Marshall failed to reach and fell asleep on it.

"Well, since they are asleep for a while, who wants to go to the carnival in town?" Katie asked.

"Oh! Me Me Me!" Skye howled doing a flip.

"I'm coming too." Ryder said.

"Okay! I'll meet you guys outside.

"Wait for me!" Ryder said catching up with her. Before Skye could follow them, she walked near the bean bag Chase was on.

"Sleep well. My super spy hero." She whispered in his ear before licking his cheek."

"Skye! You coming?" Ryder called.

"Yeah! Coming!" She said catching up with them. After she left the lookout, Chase's cheeks become a little pink and a smile appeared on him.

 **Okay! There is the rest of this chapter! That's 1 special chapter in the story so far. I'll get started on the next chapter right away! Thanks guys!**


	10. The Great Fire Rescue!

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Also… you know how I said Rubble and Everest's story do not change? Yeah…. I lied :P**

 **I already changed everyone else's story, might as well change theirs 2...**

 **Nuuuu! I missed the deadline! D:**

 **Later with Katie, Ryder, and Skye...**

"Wow! I'm super dizzy!" Katie laughed getting off a ride.

"I'm not. Or, at least I think I'm not..." Skye said trying to do a flip but missed by a little and fell on her stomach. "Oh great! I'm flipping like Marshall now." She signed as Ryder and Katie laughed.

"Well, who's up for funnel cakes and cotton candy? On me!" Ryder suggested.

"Sure. As long as one of you too carries me. My legs are tired." Skye said still on the floor.

"But you've barely walked." Ryder said picking her up.

"I don't walk a far distance."

"Well, come on guys! We don't want the line to be too long." Katie smiled walking to the food stand along with Ryder and Skye.

 **Skye's POV**

This is actually the most fun I've had since! Well, I would have been having fun earlier if I wasn't mad at Chase. I wonder him and the others have woken up yet. Besides that, there is other things I'm looking forward to. Like my birthday in a week and 2 days. But then, It's also Chase's birthday in 2 days, so I have to find him a gift. I can tell this is going to stress me out big time because Chase likes a bunch of things! I just need to find something very important to him that he likes a whole lot.

"Hey Skye! What flavor cotton candy would you like?" Ryder asks me.

"I'll go with pink!" While Ryder was ordering, I figured, why not talk to Katie for a little.

"So Katie, how has your life been since we left the adoption center?"

"Well, Mr. JD hired a new pet worker over there so I can take a break for a while but then later on, one of the pups had gotten very sick. And if she wasn't treated properly, she was gonna die."

"Oh no!" I whimpered. "What happened to her?"

"She is okay. She was chewing on a sock that most likely had been there since you guys joined. Okay, anyways, I was the only one who knew what was wrong with her, so I took care of her until she recovered. When Mayor Goodway heard of this, she asked if she could create a pet parlor for me to work at. So, I approved and moved out of the adoption center. Now, I work there!"

Of course, I only listened to half was what she said because it was a little too much but oh well. I didn't know what to say so I just replied with a simple nod.

 **Normal**

Ryder then returns from the line holding cotton candy.

"Took you long enough." Katie smiled.

"Hey! It would have been a shorter wait if the man in front of me knew how to count change." Ryder signed.

"You mean that guy with the blue ish hat running around with that cat?" Skye said staring at him

"Yeah… what is he doing?"

"Whatever. Just hope he doesn't run to the middle of the road and get ran over." Katie said as Ryder and Skye laughed. Until suddenly, Skye starts picking the smell of smoke.

"Does anyone smell fire around here?"

"Really? Where is it coming from?"

"Umm, this way! Follow me!" Skye said running towards the smell.

"Wait! Skye! We aren't that fast!" Katie said running after her. "Come on Ryder!"

 **10 minutes of running later…**

"Over here guys!" Skye said pointing out a burning building with deep smoke coming out of it.

"My gosh! How did that fire start?" Ryder gasped

"Okay…. Here is the plan! I'll go over there and make sure nobody is hurt! While you two, head over to the lookout and get your vehicles.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's move!" Ryder agreed while running to the lookout along with Skye. And just as he was about to walk in, Skye stopped him.

"Wait! We have to be a little quieter… I don't want the guys to wake up too early." Skye pointed out.

"Right…" Ryder said slowly making his way to the elevator. ' _Even though at a time like this, sleep shouldn't matter!'_ Then, Marshall slowly begins to wake up…

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Marshall yawned quietly getting their attention.  
"Marshall! Quick! Get over here!" Ryder ordered.

"What? Oh! Coming!" He replied while shaking a little as the elevator went up. "What are we doing?"

"A huge fire is burning a building as we speak, I need you guys to put it out as fast as you can before it spreads across the city." Ryder said.

"No problem! Right?" Marshall asked.

"But… I'm the aviation pup." Skye complained.

"Well, you're going to be an aerial firefighter today."

"Okay…" Skye said a little nervous.

"Hey. It's nothing to be afraid about! Except crashing into the building while it's still lit, your battery could die in mid air, or the fire can barely touch you and-" Marshall explained with a smile until Skye stopped him.

"Shut up! You're not helping me feel any better!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez…."

 **At the top of the lookout…**

"Okay, Marshall, you get your vehicle over there as fast as you can. Skye follow me, I'll get you your water tank."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall howled while riding down the slide.

"Umm… are you sure this is a good idea Ryder?" Skye shivered in fear.

"Look, I know you're scared, but a bunch of lives might be on the line. And it is our job to reduce problems in Adventure bay."

"Yeah… you're right!" Skye smiled and did a flip.  
"Great! Now, let's go stop that fire!" Ryder said.

"Yeah!"

 **Later at the building…**

"Marshall! Over here!" Katie said waving her hand.

"Wow! How did this happen?" Marshall gasped.

"I don't know! Skye just said she smelled a fire and now I'm here. But, I can hear some voices coming from the top of the place. Think you can check it out?"

"You got it Katie!" Marshall said while putting on a face mask and then entering the burning building. Then, Skye comes in…

"Okay Marshall, you've had past experience as a firefighter, what do I do?" Skye said talking through her pup tag.

"Umm… to correct you, I've never been in a helicopter during a fire… so… you're on your own for now." Marshall replied in a happy tone.

"Really…? Out of all your years of being a firefighter pup, you haven't been on a helicopter?!" Skye barked.

"Nope! And I'm not planning on being in one anytime sooner! Just spray the top of the building so I can get through without hurting myself." He replied while running up the burning stairs.

"Fine…" Skye said while searching for the release button. Then, Marshall heard a small voice coming from a nearby room.

"Hello?...Hello? Is anyone here?" Marshall said. "I could have swore I heard-"

"Hi there!" A pup shouted behind Marshall causing him to jump a little.

"Ahh!" Marshall shouted while hiding his head.

"Are you the pup that was supposed to get me out of here?" He asked kindly.

"Y-yeah…" Marshall replied while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh great! My name is Rubble! Nice to meet you!" Rubble smiled while sticking his paw out for a handshake.

"I'm Marshall. But now is not the time for a greeting, this building could collapse in any moment. We need to get out of here!"

"Lead the way sir!" Rubble smiled.

"Skye! We could really use some backup here! It's getting kind of hard to see!" Marshall yelled in his pup tag.

"I'm sorry! I'm still looking for the release button!" Skye said getting a little worried. Then, The roof collapses. Blocking the door Marshall entered from.

"Shoot! We're trapped!" Marshall gasped.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Rubble said holding a hammer.

"FOUR!" He yelled while placing the hammer on a piece of the roof and launching it onto the wall, breaking it.

"Wow! Way to go Rubble! Come on! Let's go! This place looks like it's going to collapse fully."

"True…" Rubble replied while following Marshall through the busted wall.

"Where…. Is the… stairs?"

"You okay?"

"It's becoming a little harder to breathe…" Rubble whimpered.

' _Oh no…! I forgot my backup mask in my truck!'_ Marshall thought to himself.

"Ok..! He have to hurry before it gets worse! This way!" He pointed out.

"Skye! Any moment now…!" Marshall yelled only to realize his pup tag had been damaged by the burning roof.

"Oh great!" Marshall silently growled while leading Rubble downstairs. Then suddenly, another part of burning wood comes crashing downstairs on top of Marshall and Rubble.

"Watch out!" Marshall shouted while pushing Rubble out of the way and getting stuck underneath the debris.

"Marshall!" Rubble shouted running back near Marshall.

"K-Keep going! You're almost out!" Marshall said. "The exit is just straight ahead! Hurry!

"No! I'm not gonna leave you here!" Rubble replied.

"You have to! I'm not going to be able to get out on time! And you know you can't lift this!"

"B-But!" Rubble whimpered breathing heavily.

"Rubble! Please! Just go! It's not going to be any better if you stay in here with me! Here! Take my mask. You're gonna need it more than me…" Marshall said slowly accepting his fate. "Now go!"

"I-I can't just-"

"JUST GO!" Marshall yelled as Rubble slowly backed away to the stairs. Then started running up while putting on Marshall's mask.

"Back then, I told myself that I would be a hero one day. That I would help someone when they needed help. Even if they told me to go away!" Rubble cried.

' _What is he doing now?!'_ Marshall thought to himself before passing out due to the lack of oxygen.

"I know I can't lift that burning wood on you! But who says you I have to! Just…. Gotta… push this!" Rubble grunted while pushing a giant piece of burning wood from upstairs towards the debris on Marshall.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" He whimpered but continued to push. Finally, it fell off the edge with a giant cracking sound and landed on half of the debris Marshall was trapped in. Allowing Rubble to get him out.

"Yes! I did it!" Rubble howled while covering his forehead with his left paw. "I'm coming Marshall!"

He shouted running downstairs.

"Come on! We can't let your friend spray the building till we leave!" Rubble said while dragging Marshall out of the Debris and to the exit to where Katie and Ryder were standing.

"Whoa! What happened to him?"  
"The roof collapsed on him. He gave me his mask and told me to leave but I couldn't just leave him there." Rubble explained.

"Is there anyone else in the building?"

"N-no. They all left me in there before the fire started.

"Good to know. Skye! Release the water!" Ryder said through a radio.

"Where is the release?!"

"The lever Skye! The lever!"

"Ok! You guys might want to back up a bit!" Skye replied.

"Let's move!" Ryder shouted picking up Marshall and running further away from the building.

"Right behind you!" Katie said taking Rubble with her.

 **10 minutes later….**

 **(Back near the bridge…)**

"Well, that was fun!" Marshall spoke.

"Are you kidding me? You almost died!" Skye laughed a bit.  
"Yeah… but I didn't! Thanks to this brave pup." Marshall said pointing at Rubble.

"No problem! It's always been a dream of mine to help people." he replied.

"Have to admit… that wasn't really a good idea to use a helicopter to stop a building fire…" Ryder said with his hand on the back of his head.

"You think…?" Skye, Marshall and Rubble said.

"Well… if you ask me, I think we did the right thing. If we only use Marshall's hose, the building would have still collapsed and still have fire spreading around the street." Katie added.

"True…"

"So Rubble? You said it's been a dream of yours to help people?" Ryder asks.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, we have a team of pups that are determined to help anyone in Adventure Bay if they need it. Care to join?"

"R-really?" Rubble gasps.

"Yeah! That is, if you want to."

"You don't have to ask me twice Mr. Ryder! I'm in!" He howled.

"Hooray!" The rest cheered.

"This is awesome! My first fire rescue, a new team member, and Chase's birthday in a few days!" Marshall smiled.

"Oh no! Chase's birthday!" Skye yelled. "It's coming so fast! I still haven't gotten him a present!"

"Whoa Skye! Calm down-" Marshall said .

"How can I be calm! I have no idea what to get him!"

"Well, last week, he was talking in his sleep. Something about two people along with a weird trampoline.." Marshall added.

"Two people…?" Skye asked.

"Yeah! I forgot their names though… he said he misses them so much and wants them to visit sometimes.

"Hmm… I don't know anyone that Chase could probably miss." Skye said.

' _Besides Jackie…'_ She thought to herself. And then, it hit her.

"His brother! He wants to see his brothers!" Skye shouted with excitement.

"You know where we could find them?"

"No… but, I know how to make then find us! Quick hand me a phone! Hurry!" Skye ordered. "Please help me with this guys! Ryder, you go find me a phone!"

"On it!"

"Rubble! You and Katie go make a cake!"

"Ok!"

"And Marshall, get Chase that trampoline!"

"You can count on me!" Marshall howled while driving away in his truck.

' _Let the birthday bash begin…!'_ Skye whispered to herself.


	11. Chase's Birthday! (Special 2)

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to create :/**

 **Also I wanted to change my name due to an incident that happened a few weeks ago…**

 **Not gonna get to into details though cuz that will bore y'all half to death XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Btw, this is a very long chapter :/**

 **Please try to read the whole thing XDD**

 **2 days later…. (In a hidden bunker)**

 **S:1 Chase & Marshall **

"Ugh…" Chase yawned while slowly waking up. "Where am I….?" Chase asked himself while looking around in a dark room with wooden walls. Then, Marshall walks and turns on the lights. Surprised to see that Chase is awake.

"Oh no! You're awake?!" Marshall gasped. "I-I mean…! Chase! You're finally awake!"

"Marshall? Where are we…? And what time is it?"

"11:49."

"11:49? As in…"

"AM. Why?"

"Am…?" Chase asked. "But… we all went to sleep at noon…!"

"Yeah… and?"

"Marshall… how long was I asleep….?!"

"About…. 49 hours." Marshall answered as Chase's eye went wider.

" **WHAT?!** I've been asleep for 2 days?!" Chase yelled.

"I thought you already knew that."

"No! I didn't! It only seemed like 2 hours! My gosh! I must have missed out on a few missions by now! Are we in the lookout?!"

"No…"

"Then…. Where are we?!" Chase shouted in fear.

"Uhhh... " Marshall sweated while thinking of what to say. Then, an idea went in his head.

"I don't know how to put this… but… me and the others thought you were dead so… we drove off to bury you far far away from the lookout and Rubble forgot his shovel so they all went back to go get it…" Marshall lied. ' _He is not going to by that…'_

"What?! Who is Rubble?!"

"Uhh… you're replacement…?" Marshall answered.

"What do you mean my replacement?! Why would you guys even think I was dead?!"

"Well… you were asleep for a long time. And you also had shards of glass stuck in you earlier… and I couldn't find a pulse on you earlier." Marshall added.

"No… no no….!" Chase whimpered. "We have to get back to the lookout and tell them that I'm okay!"

"Don't worry! We will!" Marshall smiled. ' _I can't believe he actually bought it!'_

"Do you know the way out from here to the lookout?"

"Sure do! Just follow me!" Marshall said while helping Chase get back up on his feet. "I didn't bring my rigg by the way, so get ready for a walk across Adventure Bay!"

' _Just have to stall him until Skye sends me the signal… speaking of which… I should probably tell her Chase is awake.'_ Marshal thought to himself.

 **Later in the lookout… S2 Paw Patrol 12:00 PM**

"Zuma! Rocky! How are the decorations coming along?" Skye asked.

"We are almost done! Just 2 more packs!" Rocky replied.

"Great! Rubble! Katie! How is the cake looking?"

"Amazing!" Rubble smiled.

"But it just needs a few more decorations. I'll go buy some more cookies!" Katie said running out of the lookout.

"Ryder! Did Brian or Sutter reply yet?"

"They are leaving the plane and will be around here in 20 minutes." Ryder answered.

"Yes!" Skye howled while doing a flip. "Everything is going according to plan! Hopefully Chase is still sleeping." Skye said to herself.

" _Skye? Come in Skye!"_ Marshall said through Skye's pup tag.

"Yeah? What's up?"

" _Chase woke up! He said he wants to come to the lookout right now!"_

"What?! Keep him busy! He can't come in yet!"

" _Don't worry! I'll just take him all the way around Adventure Bay. Will that do?"_  
"Yes! Great idea!"

" _Thanks!"_

"No problem. Uh… Take him over to that farm across the city. Then carry on from there. Do not-" Skye said until Chase walked in the room with Marshall.

" _Marshall? Who are you talking to?"_ Chase's voice was heard in a distance.

" _Oh!"_ Marshall yelled while quickly turning off his pup tag.

"Marshall? Marshall!" Skye yelled in her pup tag. "Oh well… I hope he keeps him busy."

 **S** _ **1**_

"I… umm… it was just Skye…"

"Skye?! Give me that pup tag!" Chase yelled while grabbing Marshall's pup tag. "Skye? Skye?! Are you there? Skye?!" Chase while shaking the pup tag..

"She cut me off Chase. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it…" Marshall said while holding his pup tag's battery behind him.

"Skye…" Chase said to himself. She must feel terrible right now. I can only imagine having to go through that. Having everyone in her past… gone…" Chase whimpered with a small tear in his eyes.

"Gone…? Wh...what do you mean?" Marshall asked.

"She thinks I'm dead, her parents are dead, my parents are dead, and my brothers haven't been seen since! Basically they are as good as dead. If they still cared about us, they would have been here all these years!" Chase growled.

"What about Zuma…?"

"Zuma wasn't considered her friend back then… I am the only one left! She needs me! We have to get back now!" Chase yelled.

"O-Ok! L-Let's go!" Marshall whimpered. "This way!" Marshall said leading Chase to the farm. ' _I'm super sorry Chase… I hope you don't get angry at me …"_ Marshall thought to himself.

 **Somewhere in Adventure Bay... S3 Visitors 12:20 PM**

"Sutter… did you even call Skye or her owner and tell them we are off the plane?" Brian asked.

"No. I thought you did."

"Wh… you've got to be kidding me. Why would you think I did it?!"

"Don't worry! I'll do it right now. Geez…"  
"Where did they say to meet up again?"

"The last thing Skye told me was 'At the lookout'"

"What is a lookout?!"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm calling her right now, nobody is picking up!" Sutter replied.

"Well… that's just great… First you didn't tell them we have arrived, we're lost somewhere in Adventure bay, and we don't even know were a lookout is!" Brian growled.

"Relax Brian. And just… how are you even sure that Chase wants to see us again?"

"I honestly don't care if he doesn't want to see us. We are his only relatives around that actually care if he is alive. We haven't heard from mom

Late or not late, we are going to find this 'lookout'." Brian replied. Suddenly a white car shows up with a pup and a person in it.

"Hello! I heard you guys mention something about a lookout? Right?" A voice was heard from the car.

"Umm… yes! We are going for our younger brother's birthday party. Do you happen to know where we can find the lookout?" Sutter asks while putting his phone away.

"Oh! So your Chase's brothers? It's very nice to meet you guys!"

'You know Chase?"

"Yeah! It's been awhile since I've last seen him and his team. You guys need a ride? I'm sure my owner doesn't mind. Right?" the pup asked its owner. "Nope! Not at all!" it replied

"Sure! Thanks!" Brian said. "By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Skipper. And this is my owner, Charlie. We should get to the lookout in about 20 minutes."

"Great! I'm going to attempt to get Skye on the line again."

"Umm Skipper?" Charlie said. "We are going to have to stop by at the supermarket to get the sugar gloss."

"Oh right! You guys don't mind do you?" Skipper asked.  
"No, not at all." Brian replied.

 **S2 12:30PM**

"Almost got it…!" Zuma said while trying to hang a banner with Chase's badge on it.

"A little to the left Zuma!" Rubble yelled as Skye came into the room.

"Hey guys? Did any of you two see where Marshall put the trampoline?" She asked.

"Umm… I think it's out back…?" Rubble replied.

"Yeah! Marshall said he was going to leave it there before he took Chase out to the shed."

"Ok. Ryder! Can you bring the-" Skye said until her pup tag started vibrating.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." She thought out loud. "Hello?"

" _Hey Skye! Sorry about the delay. Sutter and I got lost and we called you like a million time."_ Brian explained.

"That okay! Where are you guys?"

" _We are getting a ride from a friend. We'll be there shortly."_

"Great! See you around!"

" _Oh wait! There is someone who wants to talk to you!"_

"Someone? Who would that be?"

" _Greetings Skye! How has life been?"_

"Skipper?!" Skye gasped.

" _Yep! How's it going?"_

"I-I'm great! Thanks! I almost forgot about you for a second there!"

" _That's okay! So, I hear it's Chase's birthday today…!"_

"Yeah. We are just setting up! How did you know?"

" _He told me a few days after your little argument. I'm guessing its finally over?"_

"Yes! It ended a few days ago! Can you believe it's finally over? After all these months?" Skye smiled.

" _Really? How did it go?"_

"Well, first we went on our first mission on the team, then, we…" Skye explained.

 **S1 Chase & Marshall…. 12:36 PM**

"Marshall, are you sure we are heading the right way?" Chase asked.

"Positive! See? When we drove you up here, we past through this farm!" He smiled.

"Umm… that's not enough proof to convince me…"

"Trust me Chase. We are going the right way. We'll be home in no time!" Marshall said while moving backwards. Suddenly, a shed door bursted open. Allowing a bunch of cows to run freely. Straight into their direction.

"Watch out, Marshall!" Chase yelled while tackling Marshall out of the way.

"Whoa!" he shouted while the cows ran past them. Then, a farmer makes her way out of the farm in fear.

"No no no! Come back!" She cried. "Not again! It's going to take me forever to herd them back inside!"

"They are heading for the city!" Marshall said while getting back up on 4 feet. "We have to help her get them back Chase!"

"But... What about…? Oh fine…" Chase sighed. "Don't worry ma'am. We'll get your cows back!"

"Oh thank you so much! Wait! If they refuse to follow you, take this!" She said while handing Chase and Marshall a bag of yellow oats. "This should catch their attention. Please be careful. They can be a little violent at times…."

"Yes ma'am!" Chase and Marshall replied and took off.

"Good luck!" she replied.

"Umm… you wouldn't have happened to learn how to herd a bunch of cows in the past. Have you?" Chase asked with a worried expression.

"Nope…. But we are about to figure it out!" Marshall smiled as Chase did a silent gulp.

 **S:2… 1:36 PM**

"And yeah! Chase and I are friends again." Skye finished.

" _Wow! That's great! I never knew Chase was agile!"_ Skipper said.

"Me neither! But, it's just great to have him back. Speaking of which, I probably should call Marshall and figure out if they are ok."

" _All right. I'll see you around?"_

"Yeah. And please make sure you bring a gift."

" _Already covered that!"_ Brian's voice was heard in the distance.

"Great! Bye guys!" Skye smiled as she hung up and immediately called Marshall. 43 seconds later, he finally picks up. A crashing sound is heard in the distance…

"Hey Marshall! What's going on over there?" Skye asked.

* **POW*** " _Umm… Can't talk right now Skye! Me and Chase are trying to return the farmer's cows before they head into town!"_

"What?!"

" _Don't worry! We are not anywhere close to the lookout! And we are doing a pretty good job! Everything is under control."_ Marshall replied.

 ***CRASH*** " _Marshall! A little help!"_ Chase yelled along with the sound of screaming bystanders in the background.

" _Oops! Guess they made it into town... Uhh…! Gotta go Skye! Please! Do not go north of Adventure bay!"_ He replied and then hung up.

"Wait! Marshall!" Skye shouted back. "My gosh…"

"Do you think I should go check on them Skye?" Ryder asks.  
"No… not yet. I believe that Marshall can keep Chase occupied for a few hours. Even when things are out of control."

"Alright. We still need to buy more refreshments before Chase's brothers arrive."

"Okay… what are we waiting for? Let's go! Marshall said don't go north!" Skye howled and ran out the door.

"Wait up Skye!" Ryder shouted while following her.

 **S:1 1:50 PM**

 **On a grass field near the city….**

"Get off him!" Marshall yelled while trying to push a pile of cows away from Chase.

"This is terrible!" Chase muffled underneath the cows.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there in no time!" Marshall assured while sweating. "Umm…."

"Try throwing the food that the farmer gave to us or something! It's becoming harder to breathe under here!" Chase whimpered.

"Oh, right! The food!" Marshall shouted while picking the food with his mouth and heading towards the cows. "Hey cows! Y-you wanna food?" Marshall said while shaking the food and getting their attention. "Go get it!" He barked and threw the food. Slowly, the cows got up and went after the bag. Leaving Chase nearly knocked out on the floor.

"Chase!" Marshall yelled while running towards him. "Chase? Are you okay?"

"A little tired..." Chase groaned while trying to stand up.

"Whoa! Take it easy and just lie down for a few minutes. Alright?" Marshall insisted.

"But… what about the animals…?"

"I'll try to round them up as fast as possible." Marshall smiled. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass was heard in the distance.

"What was that….?!" Chase asked.

"Uhh… I think they just broke into a antique store!" Marshall frowned. "Umm… you stay here and rest. I'll go find a way to get them out.

"But…."

"Trust me. I got this." Marshall smiled.

"O-okay…" Chase sighed before passing out.

"Okay Marshall… You've got this!" He encouraged himself. "I've never chased out farm animals before but…. Time to give it a go!" he howled while running after the animals.

 **5 minutes later…**

Marshall arrived at the broken antique store only to realize all the animals were crowded at something…

"Hey! What's going on here?!" He gasped while trying to avoid stepping on broken glass.

"Pssst!" A man's voice was heard behind a cash register. "Over here!" he said as Marshall jumped behind the table.

"Are you the owner of this store?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah! Those animal just smashed through my window and started tearing up the place! Are these your animals?"  
"No… but it's my responsibility to bring them back to the farm… sorry about your store sir." Marshall whimpered.

"Don't worry about it. This place was going to shut down anyways. So nothing has to be replaced." He said.

"That's a relief." Marshall sighed before a vase came flying and smashed nearby them. "But if you'd like, me and my friend could help clean up after we return these cows."

"That would be amazing!" He smiled.

 ***MOOOO***

"Okay okay okay! Do whatever you have to do. Just please get these animals out of here!" He cried. "Here! Take this helmet. Safety first."

"Thanks!" Marshall smiled and ran off to where the animals are crowding.

"Okay…. Here goes nothing!" Marshall said while shaking the food bag. "Hey guys! You want food? Come get it!" Marshall howled and ran out of the store. Only to realize the cows were not following him.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I guess they're not hungry…?" The store owner thought.

"Hmm… that's weird. This worked before…!" Marshall silently growled.

"Hey guys! Food? Anyone…?" he yelled and got the same response.

"Seriously?" Marshall sighed and walked close to the cows. "What are they staring at that is more important than food?"

"I'm not sure. They were not like this when they busted into the store." the owner said.

"Well, what do you keep over here?"

"Not much. They might be attracted to an item…?" Then, Marshall noticed a shining object in the front of the crowd.

"Hey! I think I figured out what they are looking at!" Marshall replied.

"Really? What is it?"

"An…. Hourglass?" Marshall question while tilting his head.

"An hourglass? Hmm…. That's strange. Who knew farm animals would like such a thing." The owner replied as one of the cows with a tag on her neck that spelled "Bettina" attempted to eat the hourglass.

"Hey! That's not food! Spit it out!" Marshall yelled while trying to pull it out of Bettina's mouth.

 ***MOOO*** she cried in anger.

"Come on! Let me have it! It's not food!" he said as Bettina kept resisting.

* **MOOOOO*** she cried again even angrier. Suddenly, the hourglass slipped out of her mouth, causing Marshall to fall on his back and the hourglass to break on the floor.

"Oh! Umm…. oops…?" Marshall said while doing a nervous smile as Bettina and the other cows start to stared at him angrily.

"Food bag anyone…? No…?" he whispered as the cows got closer and grunted in Marshall's face. Slowly, he took off his hat and put on the helmet.

"Oh no…." he whimpered then quickly ran out of the store as they chased after him.

"I'll be back later if I survive this sir!" He quickly yelled and ran out the door.

"AHHHHHHH!" he cried while running as fast as he could away from the city and into the grass field where he left Chase.

* **MOOOOOO*** the cows yelled as Marshall kept running.

"Can we just talk this out? I didn't mean to break it!" Marshall yelled while running close to Chase while he was still asleep. Slowly, he started waking up only to see Marshall along with the cows running past him

"Was that….M-Marshall…?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "

* **MOOOOOO***

Slowly, Chase stood up and noticed Marshall's collar broken on the grass. Instantly, he felt the inside of him freeze up in fear.

"Marshall!" he yelled and followed the cows.

 **9 minutes later…**

After running away from the cows for a while, Marshall began to slow down and pant very hard as the cows caught up to him.

"Oh come on!" Marshall cried and then quickly climbed up a nearby tree. "I said I was sorry! What else do you guys want?!" He yelled while holding onto a tree branch.

' _Ok Marshall..! You've got this! Good news is, they don't know how to climb a tree…'_ Marshall thought to himself until suddenly, the tree starts to violently shake.

 ***MOOOOOOOO***

"Whoooa! Whoa!" Marshall shouted. ' _Bad news is, they can ram this tree to the ground!'_ he cried while the cows continued hitting the bark.

"Well, I never thought it would end like this. Having a bunch of angry cows crush me to death… All my life plans… gone, memories, lost! Everything! Ruined!" Marshall whimpered while tearing up a little. I wish it didn't have to end this way! I rather be killed off by a fire instead of this or…. something! But not like this! I wanted to be remembered as a hero! Not the guy that made a bunch of cows angry!"

 ***MOOOOO*** The cows yelled in anger as the tree begins to break.

"This is it…!" Marshall whimpered while closing his eyes. Suddenly…

 ***RUFF* *RUFF*** Loud barking was heard in the distance. Causing the cows to stop hitting the tree.

* **RUFF* RUFF***

"Ch-Chase?" Marshall gasped as he spotted Chase with his megaphones. "You're awake!" He howled.

"Step away from the dalmatian. Now!" Chase growled as the cows stared at him. "I SAID MOVE!" he yelled as the cows start running around the grass in fear. Leaving Marshall alone. Allowing Chase to reach the tree

"Marshall! I'm gonna get you down from there!"

"You… can… growl…?" Marshall said while a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Yeah… why?" Chase replied while placing his paws on the tree.

"Umm…! Don't worry about me right now! Uh… quick! Chase the cows back to the barn!"

"How am I supposed-"

"Bark at them like you did just now! Lead them out of the city!"

"Right!" Chase nodded while running after the cows. And before they went back to the streets, Chase blocked the path.

* **RUFF*** he barked as the cows turned around and ran the opposite direction.

"That's it Chase! It's working!" Marshall cheered while finding his way off the tree as the cows and Chase past by him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he shouted and followed.

 **36 minutes later…**

"Oh….! Where are they?" The farmer cried. "I hope Bettina and the others didn't kill those pups. What was I thinking when I left them on their own! I should have gone to help at least-" She complained until she heard barking and loud steps in the distance.

"Guide right Chase! I can see the barn!" Marshall yelled while sitting on top of a scared Bettina.

"On it!" Chase replied while running ahead of the cows and blocked the left side of the field.

 ***RUFF*** He barked as the cows turned right

"Oh my! They actually did it!" The farmer gasped.

"Open the pen!" Marshall and Chase shouted as the cows ran closer and closer to the barn.

"Come on down!" She replied as Marshall jumped off Bettina's back and the cows entered the farm. Then, the farmer instantly slammed the door shut.

"Wow…! You guys almost had me worried over there for a second!" The farmer smiled. "Didn't think you guys would be able to handle Bettina and the others. But I must say, I'm impressed! Thank you both so much!"

"You're- You're welcome…. Ms… ms….?" Chase panted.

"Yumi. Farmer Yumi."

"You're welcome Farmer Yumi! And whenever you're in trouble. Just shout for help!" Marshall smiled as Chase laid down on the floor still panting.

"You're both such great pups." Farmer Yumi beamed while petting both Chase and Marshall.

"Water…. Do you have any water…?" Chase groaned.

 **(30 minutes later)**

"Well I guess it's time for us to head back into the city. We promised a man that we would help him clean up his store after it got wrecked by the cows." Marshall said.

"Okay pups! Take care! And thanks again for helping with the cows!" Farmer Yumi replied.

"You're welcome!" Chase and Marshall replied and walked to the city.

"Hey wait a second… since when did we agree to help someone clean up a person's shop?" Chase asked.

"Oh… about that… while you were knocked out, the cows crashed a closing store and before I ran out of the store, I told the store owner that you and I would come and help him clean up. If it's okay with you.

"But…! But…! What about Skye and the rest of the-!... Oh alright…!" Chase sighed with his tail down.

' _Geez. I don't think I can hold him off for much longer…'_ Marshall thought to himself

"Follow me!"

 **S2 + S3 (Later in a random supermarket** **parking lot…** **) (3:10PM)**

"Skye, are you sure we need all this stuff? I mean, it's not like the whole Adventure Bay is coming over for Chase's party." Ryder said while pushing a cart filled with soda and more party decorations.

"I know. But, it's just… I want this to be perfect. It's been awhile since Chase and I have actually partied together."

"I understand that but, seriously? How many sodas do we need?"

"I… I don't know…." Skye sighed while sitting down.

"Skye…?"

"I have no idea what has been going on with me lately. You know, the whole, argument, dodging death, and people from my past coming to visit. It's just been so weird lately." She whimpered as a tear slowly fell from her eye.

"Don't worry Skye. Everything will be alright eventually." Ryder assured while petting her head.

"I hope so…." She said while getting back up. "Wow! What was I thinking when I bought all of this stuff?" Skye gasped as she looked back at the pile of soda cans in the shopping cart..

"I don't think all of that could fit in your rig Skye."

"Is this the part when you guys need a helping hand?" Skipper's voice was heard in the background.

"Skipper! Bryan! Sutter!" Skye howled while running up to their car. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you already bought a gift!

"We did." Sutter replied while pointing to box with a cotton candy logo on it.

"You're giving him a cotton candy machine…?" Ryder asked.

"Yep! It was my idea!" Skipper smiled. "Who doesn't like cotton candy? I'm pretty sure he will appreciate it. We stopped by to get 12 dozen bottles of sugar gloss."

"Ok! This can work!" Skye smiled. "Brian, Sutter, and Charlie,you guys help me load the sodas in. Ryder and Skipper, you guys can go find the sugar gloss. I want to be back by the lookout before 3:45 so we can finish setting up! Let's move people!" She barked as they all scattered.

 **S1 3:55 (After cleaning the closing store)**

"Thanks again for helping clean up pups." The owner waved at them.

"You're welcome!" Chase replied.

"And thanks for the free snow globes!" Marshall added.

"No problem! Take care now!"

"You too!" Marshall replied. "See Chase? That wasn't so bad. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I got to admit, that was kind of fun." Chase smiled.

"Totally! We make a great team when it comes to cleaning stuff."  
"As long as you're not tripping over everything, then yes, I agree!" Chase laughed while push Marshall a little.

"Hey! In my defense, how was I supposed to know he mopped the floor early?" Marshall said with a small smile.

"Well, now that all of that is done, can we please head back to the lookout? I'm really really worried about Sk- I mean, the rest of the pups thinking I'm dead. I don't want to be replaced Marshall!" Chase begged.

"Ok ok hold on. I need to go find a tree." Marshall lied while walking backwards.

"Well, make it quick please! And hand me your pup tag when you come back please! I want to see if anyone will pick up!" Chase asked.

"Will do!" Marshall replied and ran off to the nearest tree and made sure that Chase couldn't see him. Quickly, he got his pup tag out of his pack…

"Skye? Come in! Skye?" He whispers.

" _Yeah? What's up?"_ Skye answers.  
"Chase says he wants to head over to the lookout right now! Are you guys ready?"

" _Yeah we are good to go! You can bring him back."_

"Great! We'll be there in a few." Marshall replied.  
" _Wait! Ryder wants to know if you guys need a ride."_ Skye lied.

"Yes why not. But just tell him that he has to play along with what's going on. We are near Porter's cafe."

" _Umm… okay…?"_

"Marshall? Any time now!" Chase was heard in the background.

"I'm coming!" Marshall replied. "Oh by the way Skye, Chase is going to borrow my pup tag to attempt to call you and the other pups. Please do me a favor and tell everyone to ignore the calls. Or else it will be an awkward conversation. No questions asked just please do it!" Marshall begged.

" _Ok. Thanks for the heads up. See you around!"_ Skye said while hanging up.

 **S:2 (At the lookout) 4:15**

"Ryder!" Skye shouted.

"What's up Skye?"

"Marshall called and asked if you could give them a ride back to the lookout. Can you?"

"Umm sure. But you or someone else has to keep a watch out the window for when we return. Turn off the lights and hide until Chase gets inside and the lights turn on. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Skye yipped and did a flip.

 **S1:**

"Hey Chase! I got some good news!" Marshall smiled.

"What? What?! What is it?!" Chase wondered while biting his lip.

"I managed to contact Ryder and he told me he is coming to give us a lift.  
"So, he knows I'm okay?"

"Yep! We are finally going home!"

"YES! Oh my gosh. I can't wait to see Skye and the rest of the pups! What a long day it has been. It feels like I haven't seen them in years!" Chase howled. "I have to apologize to Ryder for sleeping in for super long!"

"You'll be fine Chase." Marshall comforted. ' _I'm surprised he doesn't remember his own birthday…'_ Marshall thought to himself.

 **15 minutes later:**

"Aha! There you guys are!" Ryder said while approaching Chase and Marshall on his ATV.

"Ryder!" Chase yelled in tears while jumping onto Ryder's arms.. "Oh my gosh! You're here!"

"Whoa! Easy there Chase! Good to see you too!"

"Please don't replace me! I know you guys thought I was dead, but I'm not! See? I'm perfectly fine!" Chase cried as Ryder patted his head a little confused.  
" _Play along!"_ Marshall whispered to Ryder from a distance.

"It's okay Chase. I'm just glad you are ok." Ryder said while catching on to what Marshall was saying. "We better get going guys. This is going to make the rest of the pups' day."

"My gosh…! I can only imagine their reactions when they first thought I was gone." Chase sniffed.

"Hop on Marshall! Let's go!"

 **Another 15 minutes… (At the lookout 2nd story)**

"Any sign of them Rocky?" Skye asked.

"No, they aren't here yet.

"Okay, it's all good…" Skye said while looking around the lookout. Then, Zuma, Rubble, and Katie walk in with the cake…

"We finished the cake Skye!" Rubble announced.  
"Great job guys! Just place it near the presents." Skye replied

"Wow! This place looks great!" Rubble exclaimed while looking around.

"Totally! You've really outdone yourself Skye. Chase is going to love this!" Zuma replied.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you all." Skye smiled.

"Wow! You guys even got a disco ball?" Katie asked while staring up on the ceiling.

"I didn't get that…" Skye said out loud.

"Oh that's just a plastic ball with mirror shards on it that I made at the last second. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah! it looks so realistic!" Katie replied.

"How did you guys manage to get Chase's rig over here?  
"Hey Skye! The cotton candy machine is up and running!" Skipper announced, getting everyone's attention.

"A cotton candy machine?!" Zuma and Rubble shouted in excitement.  
"You guys wanna come try?" Charlie asked.

"Me first!" Zuma said and ran up to the machine.  
"This is just simply amazing guys, hold on, we have to do a cheer for all the hard work we've put on this place? Come on! Grab a cup or something" Sutter suggested as everyone grab a soda can.

"For Chase's birthday!" Brian shouted

"For Chase's birthday! They all repeated and opened the soda cans.

I'll go check if they are almost here." Rocky smiled and walked away.

"Hey Skye! Keep the ball in the air!" Zuma said while throwing a multi colored beach ball in her direction.

"Oh gosh!" She laughed as she quickly dove for the ball to keep it in the air.

"I've got it! Rubble yelled and gently tapped the ball. Then, the game continued like that for a while. Until…

" **They are coming!** " Rocky announced while turning off the music.

"Everyone! Take any empty soda cans with you and hide behind something!" Skye shouted as everyone scattered for a hiding spot. "Rocky! Hit the light switch and cover the curtains! Do not leave your spot until you hear the elevator door close!"

… **..**

 **Everyone (Bottom floor)**

"Oh my gosh! What am I going to say when I see them again?" Chase wondered to himself.

"Take it a little easy Chase!" Marshall said as Chase stared at him.

"I can't! This is literally stressing me out a lot! I don't know whether I'm happy, or I'm sad, I can't tell!" Chase yammered while walking around in a circle.  
" _You couldn't come up with a different distraction…?"_ Ryder whispered to Marshall

' _No, This was the first thing that came to my mind. I mean, it works but… I don't know how he would react once he realizes that his false death was all just a setup…'_ Marshall whimpered.

" _Oh don't be silly Marshall. I'm pretty sure Chase will understand."_ Ryder said while petting Marshall's head.

" _O-okay…"_ He replied while stepping onto the elevator.

"Chase! Come on! Let's go tell them you're ok."

' _Ok! This is it! I'm finally going to meet the rest of the pups after a while! They will understand, won't they? Will they?!"_ Chase thought to himself as the elevator went up to the second floor and opened.

"Huh? Why is it so dark and quiet in here? I thought you said the other pups were home!" Chase whined while walking around in the dark.

"Give me a second, I'm going to find the light switch!" Marshall said while walking into the direction where Rocky was hiding. Then, tripped on the beach ball.

"What was that?!" Chase yelled.

"I'm okay…!" Marshall replied.  
" _Psst! Marshall!"_ Rocky whispered. _Wait till the elevator door closes!"_ He said as Marshall stood near the light switch.

5 seconds later, the door finally closed.

"Ok this is getting a little-"

" **SURPRISE!"** Everyone (except Chase) yelled. Causing Chase to fall down on his stomach.

"Happy birthday!" They all cheered as Chase turned his head around to see Marshall and Ryder smiling near a big with Chase's name all over it.

"Wait…!" Chase said while trying to calm his heart down. It took him a few seconds to realize what was really going on. Then, a smile slowly appeared across his face.

"The whole, me being dead thing was a setup?! I'm not being replaced?" Chase laughed a little while attempting to stand up as Marshall gulped.  
"S-Sorry Chase! It was the only thing that came up to my mind. Skye told me I had to keep you distracted for the whole day so that she could set up." Marshall confessed.

"Darn it, Marshall! You had me worried back over there!" Chase yelled as he playfully punched Marshall's shoulder.

"Chase!" Brian, Sutter, and Skipper shouted while running up to him.

"Oh my gosh!" Chase cried upon seeing their faces. "You guys finally came!"

"Yeah! I know right?" Sutter replied.  
"We wouldn't want to miss this at all. After all these years, we finally had a chance to drop by and finally see you guys again in person. Especially on your birthday." Brian explained.

"We are sooo sorry we missed out all these years little bro."

"Forget the past! I'm just glad you guys are here now." Chase said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Skipper interrupted. "Chase! Wow! You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you. How has it been?"  
"Skipper! It's been amazing! I didn't expect to see you over here!

"Well, I'm very glad to be here! By the way, we got you a little something…!" Skipper said while point at the cotton candy machine and trampoline.

"Wow! My very own cotton candy machine and trampoline?"  
"Yep! The cotton candy machine was my idea! Do you like it?" Skipper asked.  
"I love it! Thank you so much you guys!" Chase smiled with tears of joy in his eyes. Then Rubble approaches him.  
"Hi!"  
"I don't think I've met you before." Chase said.

"Nope! You haven't. I'm new to the team! My name is Rubble!" He said while putting his paw out for a handshake. But Chase instantly froze.

"Also, I forgot to mention, Rubble is actually new to the team but he isn't going to replace you Chase!" Marshall assured.  
"Oh that's a relief!" Chase sighed and accepted the handshake. "Welcome to the team! And thank you all so much!"

"No problem dude. To be honest, I don't think this would have been possible if it weren't for Skye's party planner skills." Zuma said getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah!" Katie jumped in. "You did an amazing job planning this whole thing out Skye! It's perfect! Just the way you wanted it!" She added as Skye blushed a little.

"Oh come on! You guys of the work! I shouldn't take all of the credit."

"True, but if you didn't beg us to place all this stuff down, then it wouldn't have happened! You deserve most of the credit!" Rocky laughed.

"Wow! You really did all of this? For me?" Chase said as his tail wagged faster.

"I… umm…" She stammered.

"Just go with it Skye!" Rubble whispered to her.

"Yes! I did!" Skye smiled while sounding bold.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Skye! You're the best!" Chase howled then hugged Skye very tight. This caught Skye completely off guard.

"Awww!" The pups replied causing Skye to blush as Chase let her go.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Marshall said while heading over to the music table. But trips on a plastic cupcake prop and falls down near the cake. "Phew! That was close!" He said as everyone laughed.

 **Welp! That took a while! :/**

 **You may have noticed 2 or more things that happened off script.**

 **Rubble meeting the other pups**

 **Pups meeting Chase's brother and reuniting with Skipper**

 **Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble didn't have much lines in this chapter. So next chapter will most likely be about them with a few other characters. And maybe even one new character! :D**

 **Please let me know if I forgot anything on the list. :P**

 **Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
